Thank You for the Music
by NaruLover4ever
Summary: Arthur's temper lands him with a spell that is both embarrassing and enlightening about those around him. By the end of his trial he is both sleep deprived and a much wiser man with a clear view of who should be at his side.
1. Arthur

**Disclaimer**: Alas, my possessions do not include the TV Show Merlin's rights nor the character rights of the brilliant characters on the show. I do own a new Geisha statue I enjoy looking at while I write. Very inspiring.

**Rated**: M, we will eventually get there.

**Summary**: Arthur's temper lands him with a spell that is both embarrassing and enlightening about those around him. By the end of his trial he is both sleep deprived and a much wiser man with a clear view of who should be at his side.

**A/N**: Hello all! This is my first writing foray into this fandom. It feels quite cozy, I must say! All warm, snuggly slashy-goodness! I only recently watched the show on Hulu (lovely, dear Hulu suggested that I might like this show) and found myself enraptured. I have been forced to read quite a bit of literature based around and about the Arthurian legends and I must say the show gives the story a great new twist. I couldn't help but want to write about Merlin and Arthur coming together, it's practically begging to be written. So on with my attempt at bringing the lovely epic duo together in more than a friendly manner! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Arthur**

As far as curses went, it wasn't the worse that Camelot or Arthur had suffered. Arthur was pretty sure the Goblin or the Troll that had entered the castle were ten times  
worse than what now plagued Arthur. He wasn't even going to mention the Curse of the Unicorn. At least with this curse the only one to suffer Arthur's ignorance was  
Arthur.

Oh, he knew this was his fault. If he learned anything from the Unicorn Trial it was that he should take responsibility for his actions. Though it wasn't the worst curse ever suffered in Camelot, it certainly was the most uncomfortable for Arthur. He was going on his third night without sleep and he was to the point of being so frustrated that he had snapped at his own father at dinner. If he had known this was the result of his hunting trip, he would have never even gotten out of bed that morning.

Thinking of that morning led Arthur to think on the witch that had cast this stupid spell. The entire thing had resulted from his snapping at the woman and child. God, he isn't even sure if that small baby was even real. Maybe the entire thing was a set-up to curse Arthur with the particular spell- it was certainly embarrassing enough, trying to find the right person to break the damn thing and let him get some sleep.

It had all started a week after Merlin had left to see his mother. After defeating the dragon, Arthur believed that his manservant would snap out of the depressed reverie he seemed to suffer, since Camelot and their friends were no longer in danger.

This, however, was not the case. After a month of odd behavior from his servant, Arthur finally demanded the reason for Merlin's strange attitude. It was distracting Arthur and the kingdom needed his entire focus right now, as it was being repaired from the dragon's induced damages.

Of course Merlin never made it easy, the boy really could be quite secretive, but finally Arthur had gotten out of him that he wanted to see his mother. He explained that all that had happened in Camelot had put into perspective just how fragile life was and that his mother, being the only immediate family he had, was an important part of Merlin reaffirming that life was getting back to normal.

Arthur understood the need to reaffirm your only parent was still with you after traumatic events. The King and he may have had a somewhat tense relationship but he was still Arthur's father, after truly harrowing events all Arthur wanted was to know that his father, his family, was still alive and well.

It was with this knowledge that Arthur granted Merlin an entire two weeks to journey to see his mother and spend time with her. After all, Arthur was spending long days helping direct the citizens on the repairs to Camelot, they had just recently finished the outer wall protecting the border of the kingdom. Arthur would hardly need his servant for anything important -anyone could bring him a meal or tidy his room.

So off Merlin went, riding on a horse leant to him by Arthur, with the promise that he would return in two weeks time. After only a day into not having Merlin around though, Arthur noticed just how utterly dull everything was without his manservant there.

Whereas all the decision and utter responsibility of the kingdom was a tough and distracting task, Arthur realized just how boring and mediocre everything was without Merlin there distracting him with his silly grin, his pompous comments (what kind of servant calls their master a prat?) and completely clumsy shenanigans. Without Merlin around, Arthur's life was literally boring him to tears.

Therefore when his father, obviously noticing Arthur's increasingly bad attitude, had offered him the excuse of going hunting with some of the knights a week later Arthur had jumped at the chance. It would not be nearly as fun without his manservant to ridicule and badger (the servant supplied to replace Merlin for his two weeks gone was entirely too capable to find fault with) but the time away from the kingdom would give Arthur a break and he would be able to get some perspective.

At first this was the case. The ride out had been smooth, the talk between him and the men he had known since he was a child flowing just as smoothly, and the familiar rhythm of riding a horse calming Arthur immensely. But as the day continued and their luck with the game became increasingly bad (most, to Arthur's chagrin, his own fault and mistakes), Arthur's patience and attitude became increasingly shorter and shorter.

Finally his luck seemed to be changing when they came upon a buck standing in the middle of a field. As Arthur took aim, the unmistakable sound of a human voice floated from behind him, scaring the buck away and causing Arthur's furry to ignite.

Not paying attention to the fact that the voice was that of a woman or to the fact that just moments ago the only ones in the general vicinity were Arthur and his men, the young prince let out a wale of furry and frustration: "Argh!".

The noise following his exclamation was not of his men but of a young infant crying loudly, probably scaring off any other animals in the vicinity. Standing no more than 10 feet away, a middle aged woman looking startled at the Prince's yell stood with a young infant in her arms obviously collecting plant life for their supper, if the basket full of herbs was anything to go by.

The woman's face suddenly changed from that of surprise to that of anger. The baby had immediately began to cry at the Prince's yell, but the woman gave it no more attention than rocking it steadily in her arms.

Upon realizing that he had yelled at a passing traveler, the Prince would normally had been contrite, embarrassed even, but not at the moment. After the week of having to deal constantly with both his father and heralding the questions from the citizens of Camelot (after all he was the one they came face to face with every day not his father, the king) about the kingdom and its safety to then having his one relaxation ruined for him? Arthur's "Royal pratness" attitude came to the forefront.

Matching the woman's sneer with one of his own, Arthur bellowed out, "Well? What do you have to say for yourself, woman?"

His men stared at him in shock. Sir Leon stepped forward hesitantly to calm the Prince, but the woman speaking halted his movements immediately. "Do you have something against lullabies?" Though the tone seemed calm enough, all attention was immediately on the woman who had spoken.

"What?" the prince demanded angrily.

"I was merely singing my child a lullaby as I walked on my way home, were you never sung one my lord?", the woman asked pityingly.

This question brought on a whole new wave of anger in Arthur, most everyone knew the fate of the Queen of Camelot and therefore knew that Arthur had been raised without a mother. The fact that this peasant was bringing up the fact that Arthur's childhood was stunted in any way angered him far more than words could say.

Drawing his sword, Arthur glared at the woman and said spitefully, "Child or no you should watch your mouth woman. Suggesting anything like what you are toward the heir of Camelot is grounds enough for being thrown in the dungeon."

The woman, not looking the least bit intimidated, regarded Arthur with a strange look. "I see, well, let me help you understand the power and the meaning behind sharing a lullaby."

With these words a great wind began to rustle through the trees, stripping many of their branches and causing many of the knights to rush toward the Prince's side in protection. The woman's eyes began to glow and keeping eye contact with Arthur, who could not look away no matter how hard he tried, began to chant low and in the strange language that Arthur knew, from far too much experience, all witches and warlocks spoke in to cast spells.

Though the knights tried valiantly to get to Arthur and protect him, the wind seemed to keep them held back and diverted all their arrows they would shoot at the woman. Arthur's eyes began to burn as he could not blink and the wind whipped dust into his orbs, but that was the least of his worries just at that moment.

While the woman chanted a light seemed to surround his ears and a low hum seemed to be heard directly inside his head. Though the Prince tried to cover his ears, it did little to help as the humming grew steadily louder until it felt like his head might explode.

Suddenly the humming stopped and Arthur collapsed to his knees, weak with the ringing in his ears.

The wind still rushed around him though, as if urging him to look at the witch who was now standing directly in front of him, the baby in her arms now fast asleep. "This spell will leave you sleepless until the lullaby of the one who will be closest to your heart and soul, the one who will touch you the deepest, sings their lullaby to you. You need only ask others to sing and the lullaby of their heart will be sung to you, but only the lullaby of your destined other will lull you into peace. This is a gift and my lesson to you little Prince, may you learn well from it."

With these last words, the witch disappeared right in front of Arthur, child and strange wind going with her.

**TBC in Chapter 2: Gaius**

**A/N:** Le gasp! Two Author's Notes? I know, I am just killing you, right? Just wanted to explain that the name after each chapter signifies from now on who will have to sing their lullaby to Arthur in that particular chapter. Also, I am gonna end each chapter with a quote from the next coming chapter that I think you guys will enjoy! Just a little teaser to keep you guys anticipating.

**Next chapter Preview**: "Oh alright! *sigh* Gaius, would you uhh, *cough* would you please sing to me?"


	2. Gaius

**Disclaimer**: I own neither the story nor the characters of this lovely show. Also giving props to using the curse of sleeping beauty it's due, seeing as I have Gaius reference it in his understanding of the spell.

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: Eventual slash pairing. MalexMale pairing in other words, if you want to see Arthur end up with Gwen turn away from this story!

**Spoilers**: Up to the end of Series 2, though only a little bit, slight mentions here and there.

**A/N**: Hello all, lovely to see you again. Looking wonderful and chipper today, you know, through the internet…anyway, I decided to let Arthur discover the spells workings with Gaius to show some of my thinking on the Sleeping Beauty fairy tale. I know, I am an utter book nerd, I see sub-meanings in everything, even fairy tales that are hundreds of years old. Hope you guys enjoy!

**Summary**: In this chapter we have Gaius helping Arthur come to an understanding about the spell and what it includes, he also helps show that perhaps the witch who cast the spell on Arthur has other motives than just revenge on her mind, like most of the other villains on the show.

**Chapter 2: Gaius**

His knights immediately surrounded him, checking for what damage had been done to their leader. Arthur waved them off so that he could breathe and do an internal check on his person. Taking account that besides a slight headache nothing seemed to be off with his body, Arthur immediately tried to make sense of what had just happened.

Stepping in front of the other men, Sir Leon approached Arthur's side "Sire? That witch, what did she…I mean no offense, but do you feel the same?"

Glancing at the knight and calming himself so that he could once more take control of the situation, Arthur cleared his throat to get the attention of his entire caravan, not that he didn't have it already. "A good question Leon, I feel fine and no change to my way of thinking seems to be imparted. Perhaps we should make our way back to Gaius' chambers and I shall get checked out by the physician."

Though the Prince very much doubted the woman had lied of what the spell induced, he knew from his childhood that Gaius had often advised his father on dealing with certain spells. Oh how he sometimes longed to be that small again and be able to sneak around the castle without anyone noticing. It was how Arthur had one day overheard the king talking angrily about Gaius' dealings with those of magical heritage. Though the man was not magic himself, perhaps he could advise Arthur, as he did with his father on so many occasions even now, on how he could deal with his newest curse.

Urging the Knights unto their horses quicker, the royal group made their way back toward the gates of Camelot. On the trip the Prince was able to convince the knights to go rest immediately upon arrival, since the King did not expect them back before tomorrow, and that straight away after seeing Gaius he would go inform the King himself of what transpired in the woods. All the Knights agreed to this plan. They had been working just as hard as Arthur on the rebuilding of the city and Arthur knew they deserved a break, even if Arthur was suffering under a spell.

Making his way toward Gaius's chamber filled Arthur with a bit of guilt, whenever he made his way to this room it was always to see Merlin or bother Gaius with one of his problems, never just to see the older man.

When he was a child Gaius was an important person to Arthur, practically family, and now Arthur only saw him in the capacity of his duty. He would have to work on that. If there was anything losing Morgana to that witch had taught him, it was that Arthur should make more time for those that he cared about outside of castle politics, because you never knew when they would be gone.

Reaching Gaius' door ceased Arthur's thoughts from going down the dangerous road of possibilities about what had happened to Morgana and the prince shook himself to focus on his problem at the moment.

Knocking and then entering when permitted, the Prince came upon Gaius as he usually was: hunched over his mixing table intent on some brew he was making. "Ah Sire, to what do I owe the pleasure? I was made aware that you would be hunting till tomorrow evening. What brings you back to Camelot?"

Chuckling at the man's skewed glasses perched on his nose (He remembers Merlin's panic the day that had happened. Scared of what Gaius would do to him because he had accidentally sat on them.) Arthur firmly shut the door and made his way into the heart of the physician's chamber. "I thought I wouldn't return till tomorrow as well, but a witch has changed my plans once again it seems."

Gaius' attention was solely focused on him now and he knew why. Usually when coming into contact with any magical person Arthur or the people of Camelot's lives were in danger. The circumstances were never mundane.

However with this particular spell, Arthur didn't feel it was so much meant to kill him as it was to be embarrassing and teach him something. "It's not quite that bad Gaius, I am not in any immediate danger but well…Let me tell you exactly what happened, shall I?"

At Gaius' nod Arthur began his story with his shot being ruined by the woman's lullaby and made his way through the events of the curse to why he had come to see Gaius, noting that the man seemed to be greatly amused by what the Prince's particular spell was.

Upon finishing his story the Prince gave Gaius a defeated look and exclaimed: "I cannot believe the nerve of that woman, making the Prince of Camelot seek out others and asking them to sing! Can you imagine it?" Finally Gaius let loose a chuckle that Arthur quickly joined in with, seeing the humor in being sung a lullaby at his age and having to ask others to sing to him.

Sitting on the bench at Gaius' table Arthur put his head in his hands and asked Gaius: "Do you think the spell can be reversed in any way? Have you heard of such a thing before?"

Chuckling again Gaius answered his question with a voice laden with amusement, "It sounds like a curse I heard long ago, though in that particular maiden's case she was put to sleep and only a kiss would awaken her. Your curse sounds to be of a similar line, only the song of the person meant to be closest to you in life can bring you resolution. Though I do believe in the maiden's case it was her true love that must break the spell, the wording the woman used for this particular spell is odd."

Looking at the man curiously, Gaius seemed to think of something startling as his eyebrows shot up, "Sire can you go over the exact wording again? I need to make sure so that I can properly give you my opinion."

Nodding at the older man Arthur recited the words the woman had spoke right before she disappeared, " 'This spell will leave you sleepless until the lullaby of the one who will be closest to your heart and soul, the one who will touch you the deepest, sings their lullaby to you. You need only ask others to sing and the lullaby of their heart will be sung to you, but only the lullaby of your destined other will lull you into peace. This is a gift and my lesson to you little Prince, may you learn well from it', How am I to know if the lullaby works though? Do I just try to go to sleep after? It makes no sense!" Gaius, who had seemed bothered by what the spell would do, looked up at the Prince's outburst.

"Perhaps we should test the spell.", he suggested while rubbing his hands together.

Arthur looked at the older man strangely, "What?"

Sighing, the older man rose from his work station where he had remained seated throughout their talk, "Sire, it seems that no harm will come to you by trying out the spell and where better than a physician's office to test if the spell will hurt you physically, so that if anything were to go wrong we would be prepared? Ask me to sing you a lullaby and we will see what happens."

When Arthur seemed to be about to protest, Gaius raised his hand in a stopping gesture, "I know it is embarrassing my Lord, but sometimes the best way to cure an ailment is to do tests. Now is the best time while there is no one else but you and I."

Arthur shook his head in resignation, the man's wisdom did nothing toward the fact that he was about to ask the man he had known all his life to sing to him as if he were a child. "Oh alright! *sigh* Gaius, would you, uhh, *cough* would you please sing to me?"

As soon as the words left his mouth Gaius began to make a noise in his throat. Though the man never seemed to open his mouth it was as if the Prince could hear a song in his head.

Gaius' song did resonate with him. It was about a lost life, not following one's heart and then redemption in the form of another. The song wasn't more words as an understanding of who the man was.

He saw Gaius as a young boy watching a druid healer bring a man who had collapsed in the square back from the brink of death then exclaiming to his mother that was what he wanted to do one day.

He next saw Gaius as a young man learning magic and meeting new warlocks to help improve his magic, which turned into helping Uther get rid of many of the same warlocks who were willing to teach him.

Arthur watched Gaius save some people's life who were not as magical and crying himself to sleep at night over those that he could not save.

He watched the man throw himself into becoming the best physician he could become, to his joy at having Merlin in his life as he saw the younger man as the son he had never had and his redemption for those he had turned his back on in his earlier life for Uther.

He then saw Gaius dying in his sleep, at peace with himself and the world around him.

As soon as the "singing" ended, a voice that sounded much like the mother Morgose had summoned for Arthur long ago sounded in his head. "This is not the one, Arthur."

Simply hearing the voice of his mother brought tears to his eyes, though he quickly caught himself before Gaius could notice his random mood swing. Clearing his throat Arthur caught Gaius' attention, who had seemed to be caught up in his own thinking while he clutched his throat. "Sorry Gaius, afraid you're not the right person but I think I understand how the spell works now. The "song" though doesn't really seem like a song, it was more like I was resonating with you, like if we were compatible I would be at peace with your song. Does that make sense?"

Gaius gave him a strange look, "But sire, I didn't actually sing anything. After you asked me, I simply began humming. "

Pondering his words, Arthur recalled exactly what had happened in the woods while the witch was casting the spell on him. "There was a humming in my head while the witch was putting her spell on me. Perhaps the humming is merely what the person does and it gets translated in my head? I do know that I will know if it is the right song when I hear it though, that much was made clear."

Still looking concerned, Gaius nodded his head. "Perhaps we should..."

A knocking on the door interrupted whatever Gaius was about to say though and a personal guard of the king stuck his head through the entryway. "Sire, the King requests your presence immediately in the dining hall."

Nodding his head toward the guard, Arthur made his way toward the door before turning his body back toward Gaius. "Thank you for your help Gaius, I know it is not easy being forced to reveal things through a spell. I want to assure you anything I learned through your help will not be revealed by me to anyone."

With those haunting words, the Prince turned his back toward Gaius' surprised face and quickly made his way into the hallway to accompany the guard to where his father was awaiting his arrival.

Back in his chambers Gaius sunk back to sit on his bench heavily. While humming the tune to what he believed was an old drinking song from back in the days of his youth, Gaius' life's significant moments had seemed to come to the forefront: his learning of magic to his betrayal of everyone and staying loyal to Uther, to finally Merlin and his love and affection for the boy.

Depending on how the spell worked, Arthur might quite possibly know that both Gaius and Merlin could perform magic, though his reaction did not seem to justify this suspicion.

The opportunity was just too good to pass up for Gaius though, despite the risks. Spells of that caliber were so rare to come across now. The caster would have to be immensely old and have tremendous power to cast such a spell.

Depending on how the target received his curse-breaker was also significant. In the case of the maiden, a kiss even from her true love was stealing her innocence from her, so that even if thwarted the witch who cast her spell would forever change the maiden from being as pure as she once was.

This spell cast on the prince though, seemed to be trying for the opposite. By making the Prince listen to other's hearts essentially and discovering what lay underneath their present intentions, seemed to be to help the Prince learn about those around him and find those that would truly help him and be there for him: keeping his heart pure from those that would harm him.

Whoever the woman was who cast the spell, she seemed more interested in enlightening Arthur than hurting him and it seemed as if she already knew who Arthur's intended lullaby would come from.

Speaking of, if Gaius was correct in understanding the clue the woman had left in the wording of the spell, he had a letter to write and send via magic as quickly as possible.

It might be dangerous if he were caught, but if he was correct about who would be able to break Arthur's spell, then the Prince would be going without sleep for at least two days, if not more. He hoped Arthur had enough stamina to make it that long.

**TBC in Chapter 3: Uther**

**Next Chapter Preview: **"What do you plan to do then? I assume you have some people in mind that are worthy candidates to hold your *snort* right song? Otherwise we might have to make it open to the public. Oh, I can hear the proclamation now: Come sing the Prince a lullaby, Camelot's safety rests on your vocal skills!"


	3. Uther

**Disclaimer**: I really don't have the money to buy the rights to this show, so it is still not mine. Nor the characters sadly, so all I have to keep me warm at night is my lurid imagination!

**Rating**: M, for the last chapter.

**Spoilers**: Up to the end of Series 2

**A/N**: Hello all! I seem to find myself adding more content to each chapter as it goes by! Oh dear, I hope you were in the mood to read. I really didn't mean for this chapter to be this long, but well I wanted to make sure that both Arthur and Uther's relationship as Prince and King as well as Father and Son were showcased. I feel Uther might have come out a little OC, simply because he finds humor in Arthur's spell when in the show he is usually narrow minded in giving any emotion but anger where magic is involved. But well, I needed him to give the spell a chance so that both Arthur and he could grow from hearing the king's "song". Hope it is enjoyable! And that you will continue reading tomorrow!

**Summary**: Arthur thinks on the kind of king he will be and all that he has learned from spells. After explaining the circumstances of his spell, the Prince asks the king to sing him a lullaby.

**Chapter 3: Uther**

Making his way toward the dining hall that had contained so many meetings between himself and his father, Arthur couldn't help but think of how much had changed in the last year.

Morgana was gone, his kingdom was ravaged by a beast that had till a month ago been a captive held under the castle, Arthur's best mate was his manservant (that was truly the weirdest one for Arthur, he had no idea how that had happened), but the greatest change had been in how he viewed his father.

Before, Uther's word had been held in the greatest esteem by Arthur, if the King told Arthur to do something he might question his father but in the end if he disagreed he would swallow his reservations and simply do what the king commanded.

In the past year though, simply going along with what his father said wasn't enough.

Risk imprisonment to save his servant's life? Done. Perhaps get expelled from his own kingdom to save a small child who would be executed simply because he was magic? Of course. Leave his kingdom to help protect his friend's village from evil men, even though he might incite a war between his and Cendrid's kingdom with his presence? Well, what else could Arthur do?

Thinking on it, for some time now Uther and Arthur had been differing on their decisions for the kingdom.

It was why Arthur had reacted so violently with the illusion Morgause had offered of his mother. It truly was not that hard a leap in Arthur's mind to imagine Uther damning the entire community of magical beings simply because of his own choices.

More and more Arthur was coming to the conclusion that he was going to be a completely different ruler than his father. Uther was far too tied in what once was and following what his own needs demanded of him.

Arthur had learned much at the hands of spells, not just suffered under them. There were lessons in every instance if he thought hard enough on them. For instance, the woman who had posed as Lady Sophie did so because of the death of her son at the hands at Uther: every decision has a consequence, don't think of just what you want.

Merlin drinking that poison meant for him: there are those who were willing to risk their lives for Arthur the person, not just Arthur the Prince of Camelot.

Lancelot defeating the Griffin: a person's worth isn't based on their station in life, but in how they conduct themselves.

The Trial of the Unicorn: everything Arthur does will somehow affect the kingdom of Camelot.

This particular spell seemed to be on the track of showing him the hearts of those closest around him, who they are and will be. On the ride back to Camelot, Arthur had realized what he had the potential to learn; this spell had the potential to teach him the greatest lesson of all: who to trust.

For some time now, Arthur had decided that he would rule his kingdom differently than his father. Instead of sitting at the head of a council chamber ruling over those who were giving their advice and opinions, he wanted an equal standing with those in his inner circle.

Instead of choosing those around him by their birth and station, he wanted those advising him to have earned his respect with their choices and hardships, no matter how wrong those decisions once were.

This spell was giving him the chance to do just that and he couldn't help but want to take advantage of it. He had the chance to see what those around him would usually hide. He could know not just how they were now in the present but how they would be in the future.

It seemed more like a gift in that light than a curse but Arthur could see where the woman had meant harm. If he did not find the right person he would be going without sleep tonight and many nights from now. What if there truly wasn't a person who could fit into such a grand position?

He broke off his musings upon reaching the dining hall and being allowed entry by the personal guards. Though it was well past lunch time it seemed the king was just now partaking of his meal, the meeting deciding where they would divert the money for rebuilding the kingdom would come from must have went on longer than expected.

Making a motion to the seat near him, Arthur realized that Uther still had no idea that Arthur was under a magical curse. One of the palace guards at the gates must have told Uther that Arthur had returned then. Preparing himself mentally for the tirade he was about to receive about magical beings from his father, Arthur made his way to the offered seat and poured himself a flask of water.

The king made eye contact with his son and raised his eyebrows at him, "When I offered you time to hunt in the woods with the knights, I did not expect you to be so successful that you would return merely a few hours later Arthur. Were the woods too boring for you that you had to return to the matters of the kingdom as quickly as possible?"

Arthur chuckled at the mere idea that he could find boredom in hunting. Even with the worst of luck, Arthur still found himself having fun just by trying to blend so completely with nature that the animals that lived there would accept his being as just part of the background. It was what Arthur liked the most about hunting with his father when he was a boy and still the part of hunting that Arthur tried the greatest to improve on.

Sobering his expression quickly so as to alight his father to the fact that it was a serious matter that had made him return to the city so quickly, Arthur started in the events that had led to his return, "Unfortunately father, my return was not under my control. My hunting excursion was cut short by that of magical encounter."

Once more Arthur found himself under the complete attention of his audience when he started to explain his newest curse, just as Gaius had upon hearing that Arthur was under a magical attack once more. Really, Arthur was the target of far too many magical beings to be normal.

"What? You were attacked? Why did you not immediately come to me so that we could go after the cur?"

His father's outrage was exactly what Arthur had wanted to avoid. "Because father, the spell does not immediately affect my health or the kingdom so I wanted Gaius to make sure that I was physically fine before coming to you and explaining what happened. I have passed his examination and was about to come see you when the guard beat me to it by coming to fetch me."

Looking a little less tense when assured by Arthur that he was not in immediate danger, Uther nodded his head toward his son, "So what does this particular spell include, if it is not damaging to your person?"

Looking at his father's worried face made Arthur feel guilty for coming to see him after he had seen Gaius, his father had lost so many to magic and though he was King of Camelot he hated letting Arthur deal with all the magical problems the kingdom encountered. "Well, it's actually a little embarrassing father. Strictly speaking I, uhm, *cough* need to be sung to.", his father's face was still serious after his admission but his eyes seemed to show more amusement than worry as they were before.

"You need to have someone sing to you? What does that mean?"

Keeping his attention on the flask of water in front of him, Arthur stammered out, "Well, technically speaking, a person has to sing a lullaby to me from their heart, to ,uh, to allow me to sleep."

There was a stretch of silence after this embarrassing admission from the Prince that seemed stifling to Arthur. Finally though, the silence was broken by the King's laughter. "Pfft, you have to be sung a lullaby? What did you do to have that spell placed on you Arthur?"

That was the second time that Arthur had been laughed at for the circumstances of his spell. The more the Prince explained, the less funny the events were to the young Prince. Pride was important in making decisions for a kingdom. You had to believe in yourself to make decisions for so many people and this spell was greatly bringing Arthur's self-confidence down. He had to demand others to sing him a lullaby like some petulant child who couldn't sleep, perhaps the point of the spell was to make Arthur die of embarrassment? It was certainly working.

"Yes, yes, it is quite hilarious being sung to like a child at my age. The unfortunate side effect being that if I don't find the right person I might never sleep again."

His sarcastic statement of what might be his fate quickly remedied the king's amusement, "I think you had better start at the beginning Arthur."

Heaving a sigh at having to tell his morning over again (He was probably going to go through these sequence of events every time) Arthur began by talking about his journey into the woods all the way to the woman's explanation of the spell "She said: 'This spell will leave you sleepless until the lullaby of the one who will be closest to your heart and soul, the one who will touch you the deepest, sings their lullaby to you. You need only ask others to sing and the lullaby of their heart will be sung to you, but only the lullaby of your destined other will lull you into peace. This is a gift and my lesson to you little Prince, may you learn well from it.' After that, the woman and the child disappeared."

Looking outraged, Uther slammed his fist on the table startling Arthur. "When will they learn? Magic will not be tolerated in my Kingdom! Always planning to undermine the throne. I will send a group of knights to the forest at once to track down the woman! She will pay for her crimes, just as the others before her!"

Raising his hands in a calming gesture Arthur tried to reign in his father's furry (He was always so testy when he hadn't eaten) "You can't just send a group of knights into the forests now Father, the only reason you allowed my men and I to venture off for two days was because we were ahead of schedule with the repair to the wall and you wanted to meet with your cabinet to discuss fixing the upper wing of the castle that was destroyed before we started on that next project. My men won't be able to find her in a day, especially with her magic aiding her. No, the men are better used here where they can help the citizens of Camelot."

"So you are suggesting we let her get away with what she has done? Mock all of Camelot without even putting up a fight?", though still looking unconvinced the king did sit back in his chair.

"As long as only those trusted are brought in on the circumstances no one in Camelot shall be the wiser that anything is off. I have already talked with my men and the servants accompanying us, they are aware to not speak of this with anyone until I have spoken with you and decided on a course of action. Camelot is still recovering from one magic creature; we do not need to give them doubt in us by admitting that I am suffering under another magical attack so soon."

After thinking a moment the king nodded and began to continue eating his meal, "What do you plan to do then? I assume you have some people in mind that are worthy candidates to hold your *snort* right song? Otherwise we might have to make it open to the public. Oh, I can hear the proclamation now: Come sing the Prince a lullaby, Camelot's safety rests on your vocal skills!"

"Father, of course I have some candidates in mind (well, one really) and there is no need to involve the citizens when they have their own problems to take care of! Gaius is still tending to those wounded by the dragon!"

Waving his hand at his son to calm him down, Uther took a long drag of his own flask of liquid, "Yes, yes, let's not talk of what that beast did for just one sit down between us, can we? When we leave you will be dealing with your spell, but I will have to go on to talk to out of town merchants on the cement we need to begin the north wing's roof. Who are these candidates you were thinking of Arthur?"

His father's abrupt question caught Arthur off guard. There was no way he could think of bringing Gwen up at this point with his father. As he had been thinking on before entering the hall, he and his father differed on their thinking of who deserved trust and why.

He knew his father would not take well to the fact that Arthur wanted to seek out a servant and ask to be serenaded to. "What?"

"The people you are going to ask to sing a lullaby, who are they?" His father had been busy cutting a piece of pheasant off while Arthur asked his question and now gave Arthur his full attention as he stuck the piece in his mouth.

Thinking quickly, Arthur decided on a diversion of sorts, "Uh, well I was hoping you would be one of those people, Father."

Choking on the meat he had been previously trying to swallow before being surprised by his son's request, the king wheezed out a "What?", after being thumped on the back several times and a few careful sips of water that is.

Planning on using his spell to better understand his father, and perhaps learn on how to avoid some of the mistakes he was never willing to comment on, plus avoid explaining Gwen to his father, Arthur continued on in convincing his father to sing to him.

"I have been thinking on the wording that the woman used in her explanation of who I needed to find. Perhaps "destined other" is that of the person who will understand me the best and what I will go through in my life. Who better a candidate for this is there than you father? You, who I will inherit the kingdom from some day and have been with almost my whole life? We share many similarities simply because we are father and son, the same blood. Perhaps that is what she meant when she said same heart."

"I don't know son, the wording sounded more like it was describing your true love than a family member."

Heartened by the fact that his father had not continued eating, though that may have been because choking ruined one's appetite, Arthur nodded his acquiesce to his father's point.

"True, but it is still worth a try and since we are here now and you are not expected for another few minutes we might as well test my theory and if it does not work I can make way onto new leads, while you are busy dealing with the kingdom's problems. "

The king seemed to consider his son's words for some time before nodding his head. "Alright, I see you have thought hard about this and are quite right to try every avenue in overcoming this spell, if we cannot seek out the woman herself. How do we go about it though? Is it really so simple as you just asking me to sing?"

Nodding his head, Arthur decided to see how exact the spell was (He couldn't believe he was using his father as a test subject, at least Gaius had been willing, knowing somewhat on what would happen with the spell), "Yes, it should be as easy as saying 'Could you sing me a lullaby, Father?'"

When the King did not immediately begin humming, Arthur made sure to note that he could not casually ask the question. To enact the spell, Arthur had to specifically ask for the person to sing to him, just great.

His father nodded his head at him, not taking offense or either not noticing that Arthur had paused to see if his father would start singing after his statement. "Go ahead then."

" Oh right, well then, um, ok here it goes. *clears throat* Father, would you please sing me a lullaby?"

His father did exactly as Gaius had done previously and began humming some tune he knew and immediately Arthur heard his song in his head.

He had not thought to prepare himself for what he might feel with his father's song but it was surprisingly similar to Gaius'.

He saw his father as a young ambition and pride spuring him on in training and in every conquest he made.

His reign over Camelot in the beginning, his hope at creating an almighty kingdom with the best warriors and the best subjects who were loyal to him.

He saw the meeting of his parents, their courtship to their marriage and the years that followed as they ruled the kingdom while trying every avenue in conceiving an heir to the grand kingdom Uther had built up.

The pain Arthur felt at seeing how he was conceived, the fact that it truly was magic that had allowed for his birth, it was almost too much to bear.

Arthur didn't want to see any more, disgusted with his father but then he felt it. The utter pain at loosing Ygraine (Arthur had to choke off a cry at how intense his father's despair was), it was so consuming, so harsh.

His bitterness toward all the magic in the world seemed like the only option the king had. He still had a kingdom to run, even though he was grieving his wife. The only bright part of Uther's life at the time was his hope in Arthur, that he was truly his and Ygraine's son and his future successor.

The last feeling that resonated within Arthur upon the song's ending was at his father's utter pride in Arthur, as if he was his greatest accomplishment.

By the time his mother's voice sounded in his head telling him Uther was not the right person, tears were cascading down Arthur's cheeks. There had been so much there, he had seen so much of himself in his father before he lost his wife, could he suffer the same fate?

If he lost the person who was dear to him, would he fall just as much? His father had dreamed of uniting the kingdoms even those of magic and now he hated and hunted them without regret.

Finally gaining some semblance of control over himself, Arthur raised his head and found that his father was distracted as if lost in his own thoughts. Knowing how his father was about such displays of feelings, Arthur quickly informed him that he needed to still seek out the others he had in mind and quickly made his way out of the dining hall toward his room.

He may not have been sleeping tonight, but he needed that time to sort out what all he had discovered about his father this day.

Though Uther knew he should question his son's hasty retreat and learn more of the spell, Uther's thoughts were consumed with what his life had accumulated to.

After Arthur had asked him to sing, he had began humming a song Ygraine had sung to Arthur while she was pregnant with him. When she had become bed ridden, Uther used to join her and they would sing together to their son who would soon join them in the world.

He had forgotten those shared moments of joy, waiting to become a family. Looking wistfully out the large windows on the side of the castle Uther wondered when his dream of a family had given way to so much hate.

He had spent so much time with the pain of losing Ygraine and focusing on his want to protect Arthur that he had forgotten the wonderful memories that were before, when he was so full of dreams. He wondered if only through Arthur's reign could the kingdom have a king filled with those same sentiments of joy and peace again.

**TBC in Chapter 4: Gwen**

**Preview: **"I do have strong feelings for you as well! It is just the person that spell describes, the person who can touch you like that and be close to you like that, I just, I wonder if I am truly that person. If perhaps there isn't someone who fits that description better."


	4. Gwen

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the characters or the show that I am writing about. *sniff* T_T

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Eventual Merlin/Arthur slash pairing. So go away if you are going to flame cause I assure you, it will be a waste of your time, unless you like being mocked for ignoring a blatant warning…in which case I will laugh at your foolishness.

**Spoilers: **Up to the end of Series 2, after that it is AU.

**Summary: **Arthur thinks on the kind of King he wants to one day be and we discover if Gwen has the right song for Arthur.

**A/N: **So we have finally reached someone who actually stands a chance of breaking Arthur's spell, huzzah! Right, so anyway, I have seen Series 4 and I know that the writers went a different direction with Lancelot and Gwen but I decided to keep the version where Gwen and Lancelot have a romantic entanglement that would have led to the downfall of Camelot was the best way to get Arthur onto Merlin's path. I also think Angel Coulby and Santiago Cabrera make a good couple-there kids would be adorable. Anyway, please don't review letting me know that this is not how it goes down on the show, I love the writers and I do love what they did with the fourth series but this just fit better in my story and let's be honest you knew it was gonna be AU after the end of Series 2, I mean I am trying to get the two main men together. So, enjoy!

**Chapter 4:** **Gwen**

The first night spent without sleep was by Arthur's own choice. He couldn't be caught coming to Gwen's in the middle of the night (his knights were on high alert now) and he doubted he would be able to find her running around the kingdom as it was, so he had retired to his room to think for the night.

The castle was not aware of the Prince's new found curse and as long as he stayed in his room no one would be the wiser to the fact that the Prince was staring into his fire, when he was supposed to be sleeping in his comfy bed.

He had tried of course (not that he didn't doubt the woman after the show she had put on in the woods) but the curse had proven true to what was stated before: he couldn't sleep. It was viscous too. When Arthur had begun to get drowsy and was about to fall asleep it was as if someone jabbed him inside his head, brutally so.

Arthur had quickly decided that he would spend his night contemplating what he had learned so far through his newfound curse instead of hazarding more pain or running into someone on his wanderings through the castle.

Arthur had taken his dinner in his room. He was sure no one would question his motives for missing dinner, perhaps assuming that Uther had dragged Arthur back and was allowing him some leisure time to himself, while Uther assumed he was tracking down the mystery woman who could resolve his curse.

Leisure though, was anything but what Arthur intended to do with his time spent in seclusion. The truth was his father's song had left him feeling hollow inside, a kind of resignation that he had come to recognize as his disappointment in his father.

It had become more and more frequent lately but this was truly what stung the most. His father had sworn to him on his life, for God's sake! Arthur had wanted to know and boy did he see into the heart of Uther, King of Camelot.

It reminded him of something that Gaius had once told him when he was small and wanted to know the formula for a poison the man was making for the rats in the castle.

"Knowledge is power, my boy. I have the knowledge of this poison because the man who taught me made sure I was ready and understood what this would do to others. To have this knowledge, I saw what it could do if used incorrectly. To learn something, Arthur, may be one of the easiest things to accomplish, but to know what to do with that knowledge and use it correctly: that is the difficult part."

Arthur had barely understood at the time, the man's answer sounding suspiciously like a lecture, but Gaius had looked resolute on not letting Arthur help or learn so he had left the man alone and run off to meet his teacher early for his riding lesson.

If he couldn't learn how to poison rats what good was hanging around the man's smelly room?

Now, back in his room faced with acknowledging just how much his father had wronged people in the name of his own mistake and pain, Arthur thought he understood what Gaius had meant when he had said that to him.

It hadn't been just the fact that his father was killing magic folk for his own mistake that Arthur had to come to terms with. He had seen just how much in love he was with his mother, how excited he had been to be a father finally, and most importantly how greatly he wanted to improve Camelot during his reign.

His father's ambition toward Camelot being the same as his own didn't come as so much a shock to Arthur as a realization. He'd always wanted to be like his father growing up, naturally, so finding out that their ambitions were the same was not so surprising. But it brought home the point for Arthur that he could easily loose himself like that.

He was forced to look at himself and truly reflect on how his father had become the King that everyone feared. As much as the truth truly disappointed Arthur, he understood how the King had become so warped in his thinking. He'd lost not just the woman he had loved madly (Arthur remembered how that love felt through his father's song) but also the dream of being a family with both Arthur and the Queen.

If Uther had been an ordinary man with an ordinary upbringing maybe his grieving process would have been different, certainly not as many people would have needed to die. But Uther was the King and as such he wasn't even allowed to grieve more than was politically operable with his enemies watching his every mood and action.

He'd channeled his grief and madness in the only way feasible for the good of his country. How often had Arthur heard Uther say those words for his actions and wanted to roll his eyes at his father's predictability?

Arthur was no fool to think that ruling a country was easy work, but this new understanding of his father made him realize something he had never really admitted: perhaps he couldn't handle being King. His father had been naive in his hopes to change the kingdom, one man alone couldn't dream of doing so much. All the politics, the entire planning and thinking one had to go through; one man would never be enough to take on so much responsibility.

Arthur was disappointed in his father, but even more so he was determined not to be him. His father was the model "Lone Wolf", taking on entire projects and only letting those help him as long as he was in command. (Even the plans for the windows that were going in the tower that was being rebuilt had to be overseen by him!)

There was another revelation that had occurred to him at some point in the night: magical beings and persons were the key to changing Camelot into some place different, some place better.

Arthur wanted the same things as his father once had, uniting the kingdoms into one peaceful domain, but he knew that wasn't really possible until his own kingdom was at peace with all its citizens. Most of Camelot's problems stemmed from magical beings and Arthur wasn't foolish enough to believe that all that animosity simply came from being powerful magically. Arthur just didn't know how to go about making peace just yet though.

At the point Arthur had come to this realization it was nearing dawn, the fire had all but died and the pink and orange of the rising light was slowly seeping into his room.

Arthur made his way to the window and peered out at his kingdom. He hadn't done so in almost three months now, the sight usually saddening him and reminding of all that had been lost to the Great Dragon. (That too needed to be looked at further by Arthur, because though the dragon was responsible for the deaths of many, he had also been kept as a prisoner simply for being magic, something that was his entire being.)

The pinks and orange seemed to give the kingdom a hopeful aura to Arthur as if it was ready for a renewal; ready for Arthur to make it something new, something more. The bright future he envisioned for Camelot seemed possible in this moment; mammoth, unimaginable without help perhaps, but definitely possible.

His ruminations had brought him to this point but Arthur still felt like the thought wasn't completely finished, something was missing in himself that would cause the same problems for Camelot that had occurred under his father's rule.

His ruminations weren't for naught though because he did come to one conclusion about his father that he was sure of. His father was guilty of wiping out innocent people for his own guilt, yes, but Arthur didn't want him to know that he was aware of what he had done.

His father had fallen very far as a King in Arthur's eyes, but as his son he felt he loved him even more than before he knew all of who his father was.

What had once seemed cold and callus to him was now seen for what it was: armor against those who might use his weakness to harm him and his family. Uther loved Arthur and was proud of him, he felt that now. He had always been unsure of how his father thought of him, but now without doubt Arthur knew and it relieved and renewed him.

He would stop thinking by what his father wanted and concentrate on what his kingdom needed.

First and foremost would be to allow their future king sleep he supposed. Seeing as most of the maids arrived at about dawn, Arthur set off to search for Guinnivere. Without Morgana to wait on, and that thought still brought pain to his chest, Guinnivere could be doing a variety of chores needed around the castle that the head woman had decided for her.

It would be easy to just go directly to the head maid and ask, but he really didn't want anyone piecing together why Arthur would be searching for Gwen. The poor girl had suffered enough at his father's hand, no need to add to his mounting resolve against her.

He resolved to wait in the courtyard where she was sure to pass at some point before it got too crowded with knights and workers and convince her to meet him in the nearby field later that day. He knew the woods would give them enough cover so that no one could see or overhear their conversation.

He, luckily, did not have to wait long to spy the girl coming out of the castle carrying a bucket for retrieving water. She was probably going to be helping in the kitchen that day or helping the other maids clean the corridors that had been cleared of the rubble caused by the destruction.

It was easy to grab her attention, no one really in sight as the other servants were busy on the inside of the castle and most of the knights still sleeping in their beds (and oh how Arthur envied them that pleasure).

After assuring her that he was alright, no need to cause her worry while she worked, Gwen stated the time she would be done for the day (Just about after nightfall when the girls would probably be finished with the Eastern staircase).

Telling her where to meet him was easy and only after the servant girl had left him with a promise to be there as soon as she could did he realize how much longer he would have to go without sleep, practically a whole other day.

He would have loved to ask her there and then to "sing" to him but he knew she was due to help the other girls with her water and there was no way he would be the cause of her getting in trouble or worse yet having someone come look for her and find the two of them together in a compromising situation.

Though it was difficult, Arthur went through the day doing his normal routine: training with the knights, who he still easily bested though he was tired; going over documents with his father, the man had seemed rather interested in hearing more of his opinions then usual and had even allowed for a few of his suggestions to be used; then headed around Camelot to make notations about what seemed to need fixing still, even though he had done the same a few days ago.

It was easy to pass the time until he was to meet Gwen, but Arthur did find it hard to keep his energy up. Without a good night's rest even the most mundane of tasks were hard to do unless he concentrated.

The Prince took it all as a test on his mettle as the future ruler of Camelot though, and strove to not let anyone know just how much the curse was affecting him. When the sun was setting, Arthur went to the stable and geared up his horse for the ride to the woods.

The stable boy was long gone and Merlin certainly wasn't around to help so the Prince found it easy to sneak the horse out without anyone noticing. Hoping he wouldn't keep Gwen waiting Arthur set off for the woods, rather hoping that soon the horse would be leading him back to a good night's rest.

After a few minutes of riding, he made it to the field he had designated for their meeting and spied Gwen near the middle looking at the scoured earth where the Dragon had obviously been.

It wasn't the place where Arthur defeated the Dragon, he still had no clue how he had accomplished that unconscious, but the Dragon had spent much time letting out his anger on the land surrounding Camelot, this field was no exception.

Making his way near to where Gwen was waiting, the girl met his eye, "It's so maddening."

Surprised by the exclamation, Arthur looked to the place that had held Gwen's attention. "What is maddening?"

Looking back at the damage on the ground, Gwen continued with her thought, "It's maddening how easily we and our surroundings can be destroyed, whether it is by a magical creature or someone with a plan to attack Camelot. No matter what measures we take it is always possible that something greater or stronger than our defenses can come along and destroy us."

Sighing at the truth in her words and thinking back on what he hoped he could bring Camelot one day Arthur answered her with what his father had once told him when going over war strategies. "It's true our defenses play a key part in protecting Camelot, but it isn't everything Gwen. It's our reactions to it, our coming together and thinking of a different way to attack and defending during our crisis, that makes the difference. Yes, the dragon caused untold amounts of damage, but we did defeat him in the end. That is what matters at the end of the day. Camelot still stands and is renewing itself in the best way that it can."

Glancing away from Arthur with tears in her eyes, Gwen cleared her throat, "You wanted to speak with me Sire? What can I help you with?"

Frowning at her, Arthur dismounted from his horse, helping Gwen do the same, "It's Arthur when we are alone Gwen. If nothing else I would hope you would consider us close enough to use our names."

Flushing under the Prince's intense stare, Gwen nodded her head, "Of course, Arthur, it's just a habit from working in the castle for so long. But enough about that, what is it you needed of me? I fear you will be missed if you stay out too long."

Recognizing the truth in her statement, his father was expecting him to have dinner with him this night, Arthur tried to explain his situation as quickly as possible skipping over the reason for the woman's anger and the method in which she had placed the spell and ending with his request for her to "sing" her lullaby for him. "You won't actually be singing, just humming, but in my head it is like your song is being delivered straight to me and if it is the right song then I will be able to go to sleep tonight."

Cocking her head to the side, Gwen asked the same question everyone had asked so far: "What did the woman say exactly when she put the spell on you? Do you remember?"

Sighing, because that question was getting rather old, the Prince recited from memory what the woman had said to him before disappearing: "This spell will leave you sleepless until the lullaby of the one who will be closest to your heart and soul, the one who will touch you the deepest, sings their lullaby to you. You need only ask others to sing and the lullaby of their heart will be sung to you, but only the lullaby of your destined other will lull you into peace. This is a gift and my lesson to you little Prince, may you learn well from it."

Gwen had turned her attention to the far woods during Arthur's recitation of what the woman had said and still refused to look at Arthur as she spoke, "And you think I am the one who can break this spell Arthur?"

Looking at her curiously, not expecting her to question why he had asked her to help him, Arthur answered honestly, "I thought I was clear on how I felt for you Guinnivere. Though I can't express that openly, I would hope you know that my feelings for you run much deeper than just friendship. I had thought you felt the same for me."

Whipping around to face him again and recognizing the hurt on his features, Gwen's face softened into a pleading look, "Don't think that I don't Arthur. I do have strong feelings for you as well! It is just the person that spell describes, the person who can touch you like that and be close to you like that, I just, I wonder if I am truly that person. If perhaps there isn't someone who fits that description better."

Arthur was truly confused now, Gwen spoke as if Arthur already knew this person when the only person he felt such strong feelings for was the woman standing in front of him.

Obviously though it seemed, at least to her, as if there was someone who stood a better chance at breaking this spell than she did. "What do you mean Gwen? It sounds like you already have someone in mind."

The girl opened and closed her mouth many times as if she didn't know where to begin to answer his question before she simply sighed, "I can't explain Arthur, perhaps after we see what happens when I sing for you. Maybe then I can better form my thoughts and explain my thinking."

Arthur stared at her until Gwen was fidgeting with nerves, but he finally said the phrase that would either bring sweet sleep or a new understanding of Gwen: "Would you sing for me Guinnivere?"

And the humming immediately started. Gwen's song started off light and happy: a mother, father and older brother who all lived happily together, then one by one the family and the song turned sadder and father apart as the mother then the brother left the happy family: one through death, the other by choice.

Her song took on strength as Gwen propelled herself to take care of her father and then keep strong after his death. Her song took on a happy light quality around three men: first Merlin, then Arthur and finally Lancelot, it was with each meeting replayed for him that he realized these were the men Gwen had fallen for romantically in her life. (There was a sort of anger that Arthur felt about Merlin being the first man Gwen liked, but he didn't know if it was because Gwen had liked Merlin first or if it was about Merlin being desired in general by Gwen. Whichever it was it didn't feel exactly right to Arthur, as if his feelings weren't directed correctly.)

The tone turned happier when he saw Gwen being crowned his queen, being married to him and helping him rule his kingdom but the music turned somber in the end when she decided to leave him and the kingdom behind for Lancelot, something about his reappearance in her life being too miraculous to keep her from denying her feelings and spurring her to run away with him.

Then the song ended with a racing crescendo as the former queen realized what she had done to the man she had loved and collapsed in despair.

Once more the song had only been a few moments but it was an earth shattering revelation for Arthur. His mother's 'This is not the song for you, my son.' was entirely not necessary at this point.

She would leave him for another man some day! And not just any man but his most trusted knight if the colors the man were sporting at the time were anything to go by!

Arthur felt sick and horrified to realize that Gwen would break his heart one day, but even more so to realize that the women he would one day trust to be by his side to rule his kingdom with wasn't the person he trusted the most.

How much more trust could he give someone? How much closer could he one day allow a person into his heart and soul?

**TBC in Chapter 5: Merlin**

**Preview: "**Before he even registered what he was doing, he had leaned in and had his manservant wrapped in an embrace which caused the other man to let out a comedic squeak. (He'd be teasing Merlin with that one for a while.)"


	5. Merlin

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the characters or the BBC. Sadly I don't even live in Britain T^T One day, one day.

**Rating: **M, eventually….

**Pairings: **Merlin/Arthur pairing; Don't like hot men together? Then why have you read this far?

**A/N**: Oh man this chapter took forever to write! Getting Merlin correct and then the circumstances getting him back to Camelot took forever to decide on, but I finally finished T.T Now just two more chapters to go and oh yes, the next one is a doosey. (I like to go out with a bang, if you know what I mean.) Also I am thinking about writing an epilogue but am not sure, can you guys tell me whether or not you want one or if I should just leave it as is? I already have an idea of what I will write so it will be easy to write it if enough people respond in the positive. Thanks, enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Merlin**

Dinner after Gwen's song was an awkward affair, but Arthur pushed himself to at least answer his father when he directly spoke to him. He knew his father realized something hadn't gone to plan with the woman Arthur envisioned breaking his spell but, for whatever reason, the man simply tried to engage his son on his opinions about what could be done in rebuilding the castle. Something that Arthur appreciated, but wasn't in the mood for.

Before the dessert could even be served, Arthur excused himself back to his chambers. He knew he had another sleepless night ahead of him, but the man felt he had enough thoughts to keep him company for the untold amount of time provided to think on this new discovery of Guinivere.

When he was safely ensconced in his room and sure that the guards were not close enough to hear, Arthur proceeded to brutalize his pillows, taking out all his frustrations on something that couldn't feel or fight back.

It wasn't even that he could get mad at Gwen. She hadn't even done anything yet, but the betrayal still felt real to Arthur.

He had thought this curse was something to be thankful for, a blessing to give him an insight to the people that he trusted most, but it was turning into one of the worst curses Arthur had ever suffered under.

His father, Gwen, even Gaius, all had changed in his opinion. Was it that Arthur was too trusting of those around him? Who else could he suspect of betrayal in the future? His knights? Morgana? Hell, maybe even his manservant Merlin!

That last thought left him feeling empty to think about. Merlin may not realize it himself, but he was Arthur's dearest friend. When Arthur needed advice or just someone to listen to his problems, Merlin was the first one he wanted to come to.

Whether Arthur was willing to tell him or not, Merlin was important to Arthur and he wanted to believe that Merlin wasn't the same as everyone else surrounding him. In fact, he imagined his new insomniac tendencies wouldn't be nearly as all consuming with Merlin by his side lightening the mood in his bumbling way. Though he would never tell the man that, out loud at least.

Arthur always had Merlin by his side, helping him even when he didn't want the stinking Git to do just that. If there was anyone in this world that had earned Arthur's trust it was Merlin. Besides actually saving his life twice now he was always willing to tell Arthur what for and give his opinion when prompted. Merlin was many things, but Arthur knew he was loyal to him. It seemed that he was the only one close to Arthur that he could see in a good light now.

He didn't know what to do now that Gwen hadn't had his chosen song. He did feel disappointed, even heartsick over the fact that Gwen would have one day betrayed him, but it was still not at all what he thought he should feel.

It wasn't as all consuming as he knew it should be. He was sad, crushed even, but he knew he would be fine without Gwen, knew that he could live without her. Shouldn't love leave him more than just disappointed and crushed that the woman he felt for would one day betray him?

Perhaps he would have fallen more in love with her, when there wasn't such a barrier of class between them or when he was willing to overcome that for her, maybe then it would have been a love that would have devastated him.

Now that he knew what would have one day happened though, he knew whatever feelings he had for Gwen were crushed by the fact that she would one day choose someone else over him. There was nothing more off putting to Arthur than knowing he would be second in the eyes of his significant other, even if it was later on in life.

Where did that leave him as far as the spell was concerned though? If Gwen wasn't the right person, then who was? Who was the person that was/would be closest to his heart?

**~Merlin POV right after Arthur's spell was placed on him~**

"I told you I will be fine, mother. I am just going as far as the woods for firewood. Don't be such a worry-wort!"

Smiling at his mother's indignant squawking, Merlin made his way to his favorite spot in his hometown. Even though Balinor had passed months ago and his mother and he had long since shed their tears for the man they once knew, Merlin still liked to go to his spot in the woods and talk as if his father could hear him.

'Not just father anymore,' Merlin considered sadly. 'It's also my spot to talk to Will now.'

Thinking of his friend always pained him. Some part of himself would always be missing now that his best friend was gone. Will had been the first person to accept him for who he was without being related, the person who had set him on the path of his destiny. He was an important part of who Merlin was and it was hard sometimes to remember that he was gone.

Making his way toward his log Merlin suddenly froze, feeling the air shift around him. There was definitely magic in the air, different from the usual atmosphere of the forest. Though Merlin no longer lived in this village this was still his spot, as important to him as his own room back in Camelot; no one could invade his space like this without his wanting them and he made sure the woman knew this when she appeared before him.

Taking aim he bound the woman as soon as she appeared. Though Merlin liked the spells he had learned in his time under Gauis, there was still something more powerful about simply using what was around him elementally, like before he came to Camelot. Especially here where he had first learned to use his power, to properly harness it; he felt it more fitting to simply be with his magic instead of incanting it.

With this feeling he easily bound the sorceress when she appeared in front of him, though it could also be that she simply did not have the energy to fight after making herself appear as she did, Merlin did not know. With his power ready at his finger tips Merlin leveled glowing eyes on the woman in front of him.

"Who are you? And why have you appeared in my woods?"

Slowly raising her head and giving the man a soft smile like that of a mother, the woman responded softly and without fear, "You have grown very cautious Emyrs. How you have grown in your few years fighting toward your destiny."

Not to be dissuaded by kindly words, Merlin had learned all too well that what people said or did was not often what they meant, the warlock tightened his hold on the woman causing her to wince.

"I asked who you were. Not what you thought of me."

Huffing, the woman replied gruffly at the continued pressure around her. "I come merely to warn you, Merlin, of what peril Arthur now faces until you return."

Frowning at the older woman's words, Merlin let some of the pressure of his spell loose, letting the woman still know she was held but not nearly enough to be painful. "Explain."

Smiling at the young man's attention the woman cleared her throat. "I am a seer first and foremost, Emyrs. I saw long ago you and Arthur's lives; the journey and history you both will make will be the thing of legends eons after magic and the time of kings have passed. But there are so many possible futures Merlin. The future is never set in stone and in one future magic and those of our kind do not simply die out and become that of stories. We live on, imbedding ourselves with normal humans and thriving once more as a people. Not dominated or hunted, but respected as equals. That world, Merlin, that world is one I would sacrifice my life to help come to pass. The possibilities for our generations following us, they are worth fighting for. I know you feel the same way. It is why you stay by Pendragon's side, never truly taking the spotlight but keeping the future king safe and away from harm. Working to someday allow magic back into the open and use it to unite the kingdoms under Arthur's rule."

Merlin frowned at the woman, what she said of his desires were true. He wanted to help mend all the pain that had been so long part of their history, to create a new world with Arthur leading a new generation of people toward peace, but he had heard such pleads before and yet still men and women gave over to their need for revenge when the opportunity was allowed. There had just been too much pain and suffering for them to stay true to their once pure feelings.

Raising an eyebrow Merlin silently urged the woman to get to her point.

"It has finally come time for that catalyst which will change what was once the path you and Arthur would have taken Merlin. I know some day you will understand but for right now all I can tell you is this: you are needed back in Camelot; that without you there, Arthur is sure to be doomed and very cranky no doubt."

Merlin starred dumbfounded at the woman. This could very well be a trap, it had happened before. There was something about what she said though, wanting to help the magic beings of the future. If what she claimed was true then the future she saw Arthur and Merlin heading for now, would that lead to the extinction of all magical beings? If that were true, Merlin would be willing to do whatever it took as well. Hell, that was practically what Merlin was doing now staying in Camelot by the side of the man who would doom him to death for simply being himself.

But Merlin had been through too much now, seen what people were capable of. Trusting anyone else beside Gaius was just out of the question. Glaring down at the woman, Merlin decided to find out what exactly she meant when he said he needed to go back to Camelot.

"Why do I need to help Arthur? He was perfectly fine when I left a few weeks ago."

The woman suddenly smiled even though she was still trapped on the forest floor by Merlin's magic, to Merlin it looked just a bit guilty. "Well, now don't get mad, but I may have perhaps placed a spell on Prince Arthur a few moments ago. I swear though it is for the good of the kingdom and all our futures by doing it! Merlin, it was the best way for Arthur to understand, to truly know the people around him. "

Glaring at the woman, Merlin used his grip around her to lift her into a standing position. She stood just a little under his height when standing so Merlin lifted her the few inches it took to look her in the eye. "The only reason I have not taken care of you already is because you are obviously after more than just revenge on Uther if you have appeared before me to tell me of what you have done to Arthur, but trust me on this: if what you have done to Arthur does more harm than good I will be tracking you down. Arthur and Camelot are mine to protect, getting in the way of that would not be a good decision for your well being."

The woman shivered at the combination of Merlin's words and the menacing glow to his eyes. She knew how powerful he was and would become, but in this moment she saw the sacrifices that he was willing to make.

In the future he would be heralded as wise and powerful in the sense of aiding King Arthur behind battle lines, not for the battles he was already used to fighting. Though his form would lead you to think otherwise, Merlin was a warrior. She had no doubt that he would come hunting for her if she were to ruin Arthur or Camelot and he would most likely destroy her for having harmed his destiny.

"The spell is one that will open his eyes and force him to examine those around him. It will only harm him so far as going without sleep will. In the time it will take you to return to Camelot he will have discovered everything intended with this spell, the culmination coming to the forefront with your arrival. Arthur, and in turn the future, will be made better by this spell, but only if you arrive on time."

Merlin had lowered the woman back to the ground after the assurance that Arthur wouldn't be harmed but he still didn't trust her words for what she said. "Perhaps if you had done so before I had gone through so many trials I would take what you say at your word, but I am afraid others believed they were doing the right thing as well and tried to deceive me. The problem is everyone thinks that what they do is the right way, their thinking the right course of action, caring little for the people it affects. You could very well be saying this to me so that I will rush to the kingdom to take the blame for your spell and be beheaded. Why should I trust you?"

The woman's eyes filled with pity. She had seen all that the man had gone through, all his decisions and trials. None of them were easy or right for one so young to have been thrust into; no more than being hunted for something you could not help.

"I knew we would reach this point Emyrs. It is why I brought one of my scrying crystals with me. You and I are part of the few who can use these to see the future. Please look into it! You can still keep me bound, but look and see what I have and tell me it is not the right course of action."

As the woman spoke she willed the crystal in her pocket to float so that it was suspended between Merlin and her. Still keeping his gaze held on his captive Merlin seemed to be mulling over her suggestion before finally inclining his head slightly in a nod and then refocusing his gaze on the crystal before him.

The flashes were just as quick and daunting as the other time Merlin had used the crystal. He saw Arthur in the field where Merlin had tamed the dragon with Guinn. It seemed as if Gwen was humming? And Arthur looked as if he were in a trance before looking at Gwen horrified the next moment.

Next he saw himself rushing into Arthur's chamber unkempt and worried, shocking Arthur who had been holding his head in his hands.

The next scene was of the two of them engaging in something he never thought he and the crown prince could possibly engage in (and good God, was he on top? not even in his secret fantasies did he imagine the Prince would allow that to happen!)

This scene (unfortunately) faded into one that was obviously in a time far from this one: children in a courtyard of some kind practicing spells being guided by a woman (the group was surrounded by huge stone buildings much like the castle of Camelot but their clothes gave away the fact that they were more modern-girl's skirts should not be that short!) the next and last image was of a town of huge metal and glass buildings surrounding the area where spells were being cast while at the same time normal humans were walking around.

Coming out of the vision Merlin realized that he had collapsed onto his knees and that he had released the woman from his hold that he had on her. Though he realized he had released her, Merlin continued to stare at the ground processing what he had seen. The world he had seen had consisted of metal buildings as well as brick and the people had been wearing very little clothing (Dear God he had seen more of some of those women's legs then he had ever imagined he would see even if he managed to marry!)

A wind that had suddenly kicked up shook him out of his thoughts and he saw that the woman was the source of the gale. He was apathetic to the women now, she could not effect what the crystal had shown him and whatever else might have been lies in what she said to him, he did need to return to Camelot to at least sort out what was happening with Arthur.

Something did catch his attention even in his haze of apathy though: nestled in the arms of the woman was a sleeping child. As if realizing the warlock's attention was now on him, the baby's eyes opened and reached out his hand to Merlin.

"I know Emyrs as well as every magical being in this world what you will bring for us in time, but for this child I also want to bring you and Arthur happiness: one that will envelope our future and secure us in this world. Know these words I left with Arthur : 'This spell will leave you sleepless until the lullaby of the one who will be closest to your heart and soul, the one who will touch you the deepest, sings their lullaby to you. You need only ask others to sing and the lullaby of their heart will be sung to you, but only the lullaby of your destined other will lull you into peace. This is a gift and my lesson to you little Prince, may you learn well from it.' Have faith Merlin and help your Prince. Only then will your's as well as my child's happiness be assured. If you leave now, you will arrive just at the right moment to save your Prince from his despair."

With those parting words the child, who was still staring at Merlin and his mother he supposed, disappeared from Merlin's sight and left him to his thoughts alone in the wood.

Rising from his knees and looking around at the mess the woman had left of his spot, Merlin concluded to make his way back toward Camelot. His mother and he had mourned Balinor and though he doubted they would ever be able to truly get over the injustice of never getting to live their lives with the man; they had arrived at the best place they could get together emotionally.

Though it was cutting his first vacation in two years short, Merlin made his way back to his mother's house and proceeded to prepare to leave.

His thoughts were scattered as he prepared his few belongings, jumping from the strange encounter in the woods to what the woman had suggested should happen between him and Arthur.

He was still no further on what he should do besides return to Camelot when his mother returned home from the fields. She was surprised to find her son readying himself for a journey when just about an hour ago he was heading out from her home for firewood. Now it seemed he was leaving her once more.

"Mom I know I said I would be here for at least two more weeks but something has come up in Camelot. I have to get back to Arthur, it seems that Prat can't help but get into trouble when I am not there."

Hunith Grinned at Merlin's word choice, her son's witty tongue would be the death of him but she had always found his humor so lifting in their poor lives. "I understand Merlin, being the Prince's servant isn't easy no more than hiding your magic from everyone around you. Just promise you will be safe and not take any unnecessary risks this time? I do worry about you."

Making sure he had everything he needed, Merlin slung his, admittedly small, parcel over his shoulder and made his way to the horse he had traveled to Elador on outside.(Oh how the kids were going to miss him after he had left.) After securing his belongings onto the steed Merlin turned toward his mother and opened his arms for an embrace which she speedily took him up on.

"I promise to do my best mother, though you know most things I encounter can be taken care of well enough without you having to worry."

Holding her son out at arm's length, Hunith took the moment to marvel at just how much her son had grown while in Camelot. He was truly a man now, striving forth toward his goals and not letting anything stop him. "I know Merlin but even with your great sense of "luck" I still worry. Think of me before you do something risky that is all I ask, alright?"

Wincing at the idea of her finding out just what had been laid out before him (He's pretty sure whatever territory he and Arthur will be venturing toward upon his return had the possibility for his greatest downfall and shame. There was nothing worse in the eyes of others than a sexual relationship between men. This was especially true for the crowned Prince of Camelot.)

"I will, mum. Try to stay well till we see each other again?"

Laughing at his veiled reference to their past happenings, Hunith smiled and after one more tight squeeze to her only child urged him to mount his horse and make his way back to his Prince that was waiting on him. "Goodbye Merlin and remember I am very proud of the man you have become just as I know your father was."

Seeing her son tear up, Hunith was so thankful that Merlin had been able to meet Balinor before his death. Hunith had long since assumed he was dead and Merlin would never know what a great man his father truly was, but his recounting of Balinor had been of the same man she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

The pain of knowing she would truly never see him again was maddening but she was grateful to him for giving her Merlin, for being there for their son in the end and loving him even after only knowing him for so short a time.

As her son disappeared from sight in the woods Hunith wondered on who Merlin was to become. Her letters with Gaius lead her to think the man knew Merlin's destiny lay far beyond the lines of being the next apothecary to the royal family, that his focus should be on his magic and Arthur more than anything else in his life. She knew her son was meant for great things and whatever the future held for him she resolved to support him just as she knew Balinor would have.

**~Beginning of Third Night (Beginning of story), Arthur's POV~**

There was nothing for it then. Arthur's foul mood over his discovery of Gwen (both future and present), his efforts to reconcile what to do next in finding the right person, as well as his overall crankiness at his lack of sleep had resulted in a day devoted to trying not to fall over and a general case of brattiness that rivaled his six year old self's legendary tantrum on not being allowed the new horse he had wanted.

Arthur was facing his third night of no sleep and he hadn't a clue who to turn to; well, that wasn't necessarily true. He had an idea, an absurd one that had probably everything to do with his lack of sleep and not with any actual thought process behind it, but it was something he had stumbled across at dawn and had been persisting him ever since.

The thought was absolutely ludicrous though, Arthur didn't even know he was capable of such a thought, but it wouldn't leave his mind no matter how hard he had tried to distract himself. Groaning and placing his aching head (thinking while lacking sleep apparently resulted in a terrible headache he had found out) into his hands Arthur wondered once more just what he was to do now.

His depressing thoughts were interrupted by his door suddenly bursting open and the sight of his manservant, clearly disheveled from running to the Prince's chambers, filling his vision for the first time in almost a week and a half.

Merlin quickly, but quietly, closed the door behind him and made his way toward Arthur. The prince had no idea how his manservant had managed to hear about what Arthur was going through, but he obviously did from the way he was examining Arthur and the worry that was etched all across his face.

Finally coming out of his stupor Arthur stood, or at least tried to. The fact was his lack of sleep at this point was verging on detrimental and his sudden standing had made Arthur dizzy enough to fall, at least he would have if Merlin hadn't covered enough distance to reach out and steady him.

Still feeling rather dizzy Arthur did something he seemed only capable of doing while hurt or ill, he let Merlin support him and rested his head on his shoulder. (though the bloody git was anything but comfortable, he seemed to be nothing but angles, even now something poked Arthur's cheek)

Merlin's soft "I got you sire.", was accompanied by his leading Arthur toward his comfy bed. Not wanting to plop Arthur down and rattle him, making his condition worse, Merlin maneuvered themselves so that the two were seated side by side, the Prince slightly leaning forward and Merlin angling his body toward the Prince, on guard should the Prince fall over once more.

Readying himself for what was probably his most embarrassing interaction yet, the Prince spoke quietly toward his lap. "I suppose you heard then."

He felt the man next to him shift, but Merlin stayed where he was on the bed near Arthur. "Yes Gaius told me. You bloody Prat, you couldn't go more than a week without getting into trouble while I was away?"

Angering at Merlin's insinuation, Arthur raised his head sharply to retort but was caught by the look on Merlin's face. He still saw that he was worried but there was also something else there: a nervousness that didn't seem right on his manservant.

In all their interactions Merlin never seemed to be under Arthur, always striving to keep steady with Arthur whether in wit or out in the woods on a hunt, Arthur never felt as if Merlin was personally beneath him, at least not now two years after meeting the gangly man.

"Merlin, what should I do?"

The other man's eyes turned sympathetic at his broken plea, but Arthur couldn't take solace in it. He wanted sleep, he just couldn't imagine continuing on like this, he'd reached his breaking point.

"Arthur, how long has it been?"

The query sent his mind back to when he had been in this room last with Merlin, telling the man that he didn't really need him and that there were more competent servants that could help Arthur while Merlin was gone easily enough.

Well that had certainly proven false hadn't it? When Arthur truly thought about the whole time Merlin had been gone, Arthur had certainly felt it: small things at first to this spell had shown him that he and Merlin had a bond, something more than just mere Prince and Manservant.

Suddenly straightening up Arthur really looked at Merlin, taking in his clothes to his face which looked as if he had got about as much sleep as Arthur had in the past few days.

Before he even registered what he was doing he had leaned in and had his manservant wrapped in an embrace which caused the other man to let out a comedic squeak. (He'd be teasing Merlin with that one for a while.)

Though he had surprised him, Merlin slowly gathered his arms around Arthur and proceeded to rub his back soothingly, probably thinking Arthur had gone mad and needed calming down, else he might murder him. 'If he doesn't think that now, he will very soon.', thought Arthur. 'I certainly think I have gone mad for even considering this.'

Still keeping his manservant in the hug he had initiated Arthur began to speak to his far wall, this would be much easier as long as he didn't look at Merlin. "I asked Gwen to sing her song to me, Merlin. I thought it would be over as soon as I asked her. After all, we both know how I feel about her. But do you know what happened Merlin?", Arthur didn't wait for Merlin to answer him just continued on, "Years from now, after I had married her and been ruling my kingdom, she was going to leave me for Lancelot. Just leave after all that time and love we would have shared. Even though she hasn't done it yet I still feel betrayed, like she was going to do it all along."

"Arthur, you know she.."

"No, I know what I saw Merlin! And even more than the painful realization that the woman I loved would have hurt me. I realize now I am no closer to my destined other than I was before. All of today I have done nothing but think Merlin, think on who it could be, think about who I would trust like that and do you know what Merlin? I really only have one person left in my life that I feel that way for, who even comes close to that level of trust from me. Merlin, I think…"

Arthur, for all his bravery and courage trailed off his sentence. He was so tired and he was willing to try any way possible to sleep but something still stopped him. He needed something before he could finish his statement.

Merlin straightened himself and slowly pulled back from the hug Arthur and he had been in the whole conversation. Arthur refused to meet his eyes though, even though he knew Merlin was probably waiting for him to finish his statement.

'I haven't had any bloody sleep for three days, it is perfectly logical for my brain to stop functioning .' His deprecating thoughts were interrupted when he felt fingers under his chin lifting his head until he met Merlin's eyes.

He and Merlin stared at each other for what felt like hours, Merlin's fingers still lingering under Arthur's chin. Seeming to find what he had been searching for Merlin cupped Arthur's face, if the Prince's reaction weren't so dulled by the lack of sleep he would have jerked back in surprise.

Nodding his head at Arthur, Merlin spoke quietly, "Ask me Arthur."

He stared at Merlin a few moments longer, before closing his eyes and leaning into his manservant's hand, quietly admitting: "I'm afraid Merlin."

Merlin began to rub Arthur's cheek (since when was this kind of touchy feely stuff ok with him he didn't know, but it felt good for his aching head)

"Everyone has lied to me or will lie to me Merlin. Everyone has put what they wanted before me even if it would hurt me. I don't want to lose the way I see you. I trust you Merlin and what if I can't after this, just like with everyone else?"

Merlin drew Arthur back into an embrace this time, allowing his head to rest on top of Arthur's head. "I know everyone hasn't shown you the best of themselves Arthur, and I can promise you there are some things I am terrified of you knowing about me. I am afraid too of what you will think of me. But I know that, at least in my case, everything I have done has been to help you Arthur. I don't deserve your trust but I work every day, sire, to be worthy of it and helping you to one day be the best king Camelot has ever seen. Because no matter what, Arthur, I trust in you. I didn't at first, but now? Now, I would give my life for you. No matter what you learn, that will always be true."

Heaving a sigh and surprising himself by needing to close his eyes to keep the moisture in them at bay, Arthur whispered his request reverently, like a prayer. "Merlin, will you sing your song for me?"

**TBC in Chapter 6: Arthur and Merlin**

**Next Chapter Preview: **"Great rulers, dear, do not let what other people think guide them. They do what they know is right and in my opinion you and that boy are very right together, no matter what anyone thinks."


	6. Arthur and Merlin

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Except the things that I do, which does not include the rights to this show.

**Rating: **M, the scene actually happens in this chapter! yay!

**Spoilers: **Up to Series 2

**Warning:**MalexMale, once more the actual male on male scene happens in this chapter, so if you thought I was just playing at slash writing please turn away and leave for I will scar you with the beautiful coupling between these two. Thank you, rant over.

**A/N: **So, yeah the last chapter was just too long to fit in Merlin finding out about the curse and then the confrontation between Arthur and him so I stopped the chapter right when he asked Merlin to sing to him. I was going to wait till tomorrow to upload this chapter but the reviews you guys left about how much you were looking forward to seeing Merlin and Arthur get it on made me realize it would be a cruel thing to keep it from you, so I am uploading this chapter right after I uploaded the last chapter. This was originally supposed to be the final chapter of the story and then maybe an epilogue but I decided to add a kinda short chapter after this one of their hashing out the "morning after" as it were and discussing what they want to do now that they both realize the potential of their relationship. Since I still haven't quite finished tweaking that chapter I might pull an all nighter, but you guys are worth it! XD I usually like to leave my fics a little open ended but I felt like I should write what happens the morning after so that the epilogue will be in more context. You guys are awesome! I love all the reviews and every time I see a story alert, I think how awesome you guys are so I think you deserve two chapters in one day! See? Reviews work, they make us authors want to give you more and more. ;) Enjoy!

**~Arthur's POV~**

Arthur knew what to expect at this point and the spell did not fail to disappoint. Merlin started humming and immediately Arthur began to "hear" his life song in his head.

It started off, of course, in Elador with Merlin running away from some other children (Were they throwing stones at him?) The boy crouched down in the woods as tears fell from his face chanting: 'It's not my fault. I didn't mean to.' over and over as he rocked back and forth.

He saw Will befriending the boy, after the same children were taunting him once more.

He then saw the two as men in the same clearing sharing a pressing hug. 'It's not fair! How can she just send you away some where you have never been! Just because she is afraid of what you are and what you can do!'

Merlin pushed the man at arm's length away from him. 'She just is afraid FOR me Will, not afraid OF me. And I know this is hardly what I wanted but it feels… it feels like this is what I need to do. Start somewhere that no one knows me and no one expects anything more of me than what I am. Please understand and don't bear any ill will toward my mother for this. It's the right thing for me now.'

Will sighed and pulled the scrawny Merlin back to him. 'Don't forget your old pal Will when you get to that great kingdom, alright? You know what they do to your kind there and I don't want to have to hear that I have to kick some royal's ass just because you couldn't control yourself while out to market, you hear?'

Laughing, Merlin pulled away and began leading his friend out of the woods, 'I promise but you have to look out for my Ma alright? Now that I'm not here, just make sure she doesn't get too lonely without her son to check on her?'

The scene changed to Merlin watching one of the men who had been practicing magic being executed in the square, the horror and fear that had gripped Merlin in that moment settled something for Arthur that he had long suspected of Merlin: He truly was a practitioner of magic.

As if to prove this thought, Arthur watched Merlin as he saved Gaius' life and explained to him that he didn't practice magic, that it had always just been a part of him.

He saw Merlin meeting the Dragon and being told of their entwined destinies. (How did Merlin handle that at that time? He would have hated himself and being attached forever to someone like that was not something he would have taken so graciously like Merlin did.)

In fact, Arthur saw many things that Merlin had suffered through (watching the man with Freya had not been easy. Arthur really didn't want to fully deal with his emotions just yet but he knew that was definitely jealousy he was feeling and he didn't know what to do with THAT development) and situations he had caused since he became Arthur's manservant, but the moment he made the decision to kill Morgana to save the kingdom, that truly struck Arthur.

He saw the anguish that Merlin had suffered under, the strength it had taken to save them all. Even though he was crushed Morgana would try so hard to kill Uther and destroy Camelot, he was more hurt at all Merlin had to suffer under with only Gaius knowing of his deeds.

Everything Merlin had done for him, everything Merlin had to suffer through to help protect their destiny was just further proof for Arthur that he could trust Merlin, that Merlin was just as dedicated to their future and Camelot as he was.

Sure they had many things to discuss, like Morgana and what they could do to keep the bloody idiot better hidden away from Uther's hate and vengeance, but Arthur felt as if he and Merlin would be nothing but closer now.

Unlike every other song, Arthur didn't see what lay further in Merlin's future, instead he found himself in the presence of his mother. She was a little different than the one Morgause had shown (My God, that was Morgana's sister! How had he not noticed the resemblance?)

She was smaller than he thought, but she seemed to glow with a happiness that he must of shared. "Are you.." He was cut off by her wrapping him tightly in a hug. Though he had never been held by her, Arthur instantly knew it was the embrace of a woman that loved him.

"I am so proud of you. So proud of who you will be and so proud of the choice you have made. I know it hasn't been easy and that the road you have traveled has been rough but I have always believed in you Arthur."

Taking in his mother's face, there were tears falling from her eyes, Arthur couldn't help but feel tears falling from his own eyes. "I am so sorry. I always wanted to say that to you."

Smiling sadly at her son his mother tightened her hold on him, "I have never regretted having you Arthur. Though it was my last, the day you were born was the greatest day of my life. You were everything your father and I wanted and more."

Really looking at his mother and taking in her features, Arthur tried to commit everything of her to memory. The once queen grabbed her son's head and placed a kiss on his temple, "There is still more that you need to see of Merlin, my son, but before you do I wished to speak with you. What you will see next will be hard to take in as it is very different than what you have thought till now but I want you to take it all in and, after a good night's sleep, truly discuss it with Merlin. He's a good boy, that one, and I am quite found of what this witch has put into motion."

Thinking back over what he had all experienced Arthur nodded his head. "Before this spell I would have reacted terribly to who Merlin is but after finding out about everyone else's secrets around me I can honestly say he is still the person I trust most, the least I can do is keep an open mind about this destiny of ours."

Smiling at her son, (he really had grown into a man who was capable of uniting the kingdoms hadn't he?) Ygraine turned Arthur toward a door that had appeared behind them as they spoke. "I am glad that you trust him son, but I think you know what I am talking about when I say keep an open mind, yes?"

Hanging his head and brushing a hand threw his hair Arthur let out a sigh. "There's no way that would ever be accepted in the kingdom. Yes I have thought of Merlin that way but…"

Giving her son's shoulders a squeeze and then shoving him toward the door, Igraine let one more tear fall with her parting words to her son, "Great rulers, dear, do not let what other people think guide them. They do what they know is right and in my opinion you and that boy are very right together, no matter what anyone thinks."

Putting his hand on the knob and turning it, Arthur took one last look at his mother while whispering "I love you Mother." And walking through the door way.

Wrapping her arms tightly around herself Ygraine whispered back as she began to disappear herself "I love you too my sweet, little Prince."

On the other side of the door, Arthur found his manservant waiting for him with a perplexing look upon his face. "Ready to see what awaits us, Merlin?"

**~Merlin POV~**

Merlin's humming sounded odd to his own ears, but he realized that was because it wasn't just him humming. Arthur was also humming, that was the thought he registered before images started to invade his mind.

A young Arthur running through the castle corridors hiding away from a nanny running after him, before he disappeared into a small alcove out of sight from the angry looking older woman. (Arthur was too adorable with his golden hair and dimples, really far too cute)

Arthur being forced by his father to watch the beheading of an old lady druid, Merlin couldn't help but notice Arthur was only a young man, maybe 12 at most.

A slightly older Arthur getting hurt in training with a sword and trying not to cry, as his instructor (One of the older knights, Merlin presumed) yelled at him that even when his sword failed him he should always be ready with another line of defense.

Merlin next saw a young man and Arthur sneaking off together and engaging in a rousing match of tonsil hockey. (My wasn't that surprising, and slightly hot, if Merlin was being honest) then he saw Arthur reading a text obviously stolen from Gaius about different sex acts and how best to be prepared. (Where the hell was that book now? Why had Merlin never seen it before?)

Arthur sitting during a boring feast making small talk with a lady much older than he, who was touching him inappropriately under the table, while his father obliviously talked with the woman's husband on the other side of her.

Merlin and Arthur's first meeting. (God he was still kind of angry about that, rotten vegetables were no fun.)

Merlin saving his life and the anger at being forced to make him his manservant, his fear that Merlin would die for him when he drank that poison for him, the Prince's vivid dreams about him, his anger at the dragon for destroying Camelot and his anger that Morgana had been taken, his pain during this trial and what he had discovered of those around him, finally Merlin was delivered to what looked like the underground of the castle that the Dragon used to reside in.

Hearing what sounded like a door opening, Merlin turned quickly to see Arthur standing behind him. Merlin gave his master a curious look. He didn't know what to expect. Was this the normal goings on of those that Arthur had asked to sing to him before or was this simply because Merlin could help because he was magic himself.

With that same insufferable smirk he always gave when he thought he knew more than Merlin, Arthur gestured behind Merlin and said: "Ready to see what awaits us, Merlin?"

Turning quickly around to where the Prince was pointing, Merlin spotted a door that had not ever been part of the scenery whenever he visited the dragon. Arthur walked up beside Merlin as he took in the door.

Turning to face the future king Merlin spoke the thing that had been weighing most on his mind: "You know don't you?"

Arthur also turned to look at Merlin and he continued to study him for a moment before coming to a decision. "The fact that you have saved me and the kingdom far more often than anyone would think possible with your scrawny body or the fact that you are a warlock?"

Merlin winced at the sarcastic tone Arthur used. Though the prince had been smirking when he asked Merlin his question it didn't necessarily mean that Arthur would look past the blatant disregard for the law in Camelot.

Looking down at his shoes Merlin tried to think about a way to best explain everything to Arthur without getting his head cut off or barbequed, when he felt the future king put a hand on his shoulder. Merlin still refused to look at Arthur, but he still felt he should say something in his defense. "Arthur I just.." .

The hand that had been resting on his shoulder moved to his jaw and nudged his mouth closed while also lifting his chin to look at the Prince. "I saw everything Merlin. Everything in your life that you have gone through up till now, you don't need to explain your actions because I know what you were feeling and thinking when you made those decisions. I know you can't help who you are no more than I can help that I will one day rule a kingdom. This is what we were born to be. I can see that now that I have seen your life."

Staring into Arthur's eyes Merlin slowly nodded his head, taking in the feeling of relief and weightlessness that came from knowing that someone else understood and accepted him for who he was. It happened so very little for Merlin that it always came as a shock when people accepted him for who he was.

Arthur started to turn red as he was looking at Merlin and he suddenly turned his attention back toward the door in front of them. "I also saw the conversation you had with that witch and the vision you saw thanks to her….I don't exactly know what to think about what she said or what you saw, but I do know that I won't be able to sleep till we venture through that door so for the sake of my sanity can we go now?"

Arthur turned a sardonic smile at Merlin and held out one hand to Merlin while laying the other on the handle of the door. Merlin hesitated for a moment, taking in Arthur's outstretched hand and the door. While chuckling to himself Merlin took Arthur's hand in his and gave him a smile of his own. "I guess if I can drink poison for you, I can at least walk through a door just so you can take a nap."

Arthur gripped his hand a bit tighter and let out a "stupid sorcerer" under his breath before pulling the door open and dragging Merlin into the unknown that was held behind it.

Merlin didn't know what awaited them, behind the door and in the future, but he did know that Arthur and he were destined for being a great duo, two sides of the same coin, and that no matter how they defined themselves or what they changed, they could accomplish great things together.

**~Behind the Door~**

In front of the two men stood the old woman who had started all this mess with her spell. Her smile was relaxed and in her arms she held the same baby the sorcerer and the prince had first met her holding. "I am very proud of you both for reaching this moment where you can accept what your future now holds for you. It won't be an easy path but the happiness that awaits you will be greater than anything you can imagine."

Arthur gripped Merlin's hand tighter in his own. "I hope you realize that even with the consequences of this spell being for the better of the people, I still am greatly angered in how you have manipulated me to what you deemed was the correct path for my life. That was not your right and I still find you almost as contemptible as the other magic users who have come before you in a quest for their own beliefs on what is "right" in their opinion."

The woman seemed to flush in shame under the combined glares of both Arthur and Merlin. "As I told Merlin you will one day soon understand, my Lord, but you are right. I have manipulated you into changing the course of yours and Merlin's lives with this spell. There is nothing I can do or say that will change your view of me now. I simply wish to show you your future now and hope that you accept it with the willingness and grace you have shown so far on the course of this spell."

Before Arthur could deem a response a wind, which seemed to be the woman's signature, picked up around the three of them and the men covered their eyes with their unclasped hands. When the wind stopped and the men uncovered their eyes they found themselves back in Arthur's chambers, the witch seeming to have left their presence all together again.

Looking around and then back at Arthur, Merlin asked the question that Arthur was wondering as well: "Did we wake up?"

Arthur shook his head. "Wouldn't we be lying down on the bed? We were sitting there when I asked you to sing your song to me. Plus look at this room, true it looks like mine but some things are different: there is another cabinet over there for clothes and this room seems slightly bigger. And look at my bed! It is much bigger than the one I have now! And there are blue pillows on it! Why are there blue pillows on the right side of the bed? My colors are red, not blue! And look at that rug! I would never…"

Arthur's rant over the changing of his room and Merlin's amusement at his little freak out over the changes was dramatically interrupted by the room's door slamming open. In walked a slightly older version of Merlin and Arthur.

Merlin was wearing a long blue robe made of velvet that was reminiscent somewhat of the clothes Gaius used to wear (And damn Arthur couldn't help but admit Merlin looked good. Ok, he was more than a little attracted to Merlin, he could admit that now. But if he had that to look forward to in the future, Arthur was more than ok with being manipulated by this spell.) Merlin seemed healthier than he did now, like he had proper meals and exercised. He also looked as if he was completely comfortable in his skin as well as full of happiness for where his life was in that moment.

While Arthur was focusing on Merlin, Merlin was contemplating the changes in Arthur. For one, the man had a beard and while that usually was very off putting for him, Arthur was the first man he saw who actually looked handsome with a beard and left him feeling very hot under the neckerchief. (He really wanted to touch it but he didn't think that was the point of them being there in that moment) Arthur was obviously King now if the crown on his head was any indication and had been for a while, he was far too comfortable slinging the crown onto the table to not have been wearing it for years. (Arthur always looks at his father's crown with so much fear as if he was afraid of it and all it represented.)

Both men's meditations on the other were interrupted by future Arthur slamming his palm onto the table. "I am telling you Merlin, there is nothing between us! For God's sake she is married to Lancelot. Gwen and I have no more possibility in romance than you and Percival!"

Future Merlin growled as he advanced onto his King and pushed him onto the table he had just slammed his hand upon. "I know she is married and you are mine Arthur, but you forget that I also know what those people out there are thinking: that you and Gwen would have made such a lovely couple. I never regret devoting my life to you Arthur and I know you love our life, but when I see those looks I want nothing more than to show just how satisfied I make you and how "lovely" we ourselves are together."

Smirking up at his Court Sorcerer Arthur shoved his restrained manhood up into Merlin's own passion. "Why don't you show me then, Emyrs. Because, after all, your King is really the only approval you should ever seek or care about."

Smirking as well down on his lover, the robed magician adjusted his beloved's legs around his own hips and lifted the king from the table he was sprawled on to their bed a few steps away. (Merlin gaped at his future self. He was much stronger physically in the future than he thought)

Depositing his lover on their bed, Emyrs started a fire as well as summoning a bottle of oil in his hand with his magic. He then straddled his king's legs while making their clothes disappear into their separate wardrobes.

Taking a firm hold of his lover's chin, Merlin stared deep into his beloved's eyes making sure all his focus was on him. "You are mine, Arthur Pendragon. My destiny is yours as well as yours mine. Together we shape the world and no one will understand me more than you nor you, I. I love you with everything I am and I will make sure every day that you are fully aware of that."

The future Arthur looked misty eyed as he pulled his once-manservant down to him for a kiss that left both writhing into each other. Merlin was the first to pull away and with glowing eyes caused the cords holding the curtains to fly themselves across the room and tie the king's hands and feet to the posts of their head board.

Future Arthur moaned helplessly as he strained against his new bonds wanting to touch his lover again but Merlin was sitting back now taking in the sight of him flushed and aroused. "I love you like this Arthur, wanting what only I can give you. Everyone else always bows to your whims but I will always give what you actually want: the ability to lose control."

With those words the wizard started pressing feather light kisses to the king's throat, paying special attention to that spot that he knew from years of practice made Arthur whine and think of nothing but the pleasure he was about to give him.

He made his way down Arthur's torso, leaving marks Arthur couldn't hide as well as those that he would see every time he was naked the next few days. While Arthur continued to moan from the onslaught to his erogenous zones, Merlin reached for the oil that lay discarded next to him, dipping his fingers and warming the oil with his magic, he breached his lover with one and then a second finger a moment later.

Arthur immediately began to thrash about at the sudden intense intrusion, it had only been a day since the last time Merlin had been in him, but he was still surprised that Merlin's fingers were suddenly inside him.

Merlin began to brutally thrust his fingers in and out of his king as the man beneath him seemed to lose himself as Merlin twisted his fingers at the same time as he retracted them bringing about a whole new sensation to his ministrations. Leaning down as he began to hit Arthur's prostrate with each thrust of his three fingers now Merlin sexily husked into Albion's ruler's ear: "I am going to make love to you so hard and thoroughly tonight that when you sit in front of the council and knights tomorrow all you will think about is me, about what we are going to be doing many times tonight and most importantly remind you that you belong to me and I to you."

With those words Merlin, with a bit of help from his magic, rammed his slicked prick into Arthur's opening.

The king's mouth opened in a wordless cry as Merlin immediately latched onto his barred throat and began slamming his hips into his writhing lover below him. Arthur struggled against his bonds. Merlin was leaning so that Arthur's member was trapped between them and with his relentless pace and the focused biting and sucking to the spot on his neck that caused him the most sensation Arthur was succumbing quickly to the pleasure building in his body. It was all too much for Arthur and the only thing coming from his mouth were moans and the word "Oh" followed by Merlin's name.

Right when he was about to reach his moment that he had been building to, he felt a pressure on his member that kept him from completion. Letting out a desperate whine Arthur opened his eyes to look at Merlin who was still plowing into him even though his eyes were glowing gold with the effort to keep Arthur from coming.

"Say it."

With the pleasure emanating from his very being, Arthur took a few thrusts to figure out what Merlin meant and even then it took a few more thrusts to actually form the ability to say what Merlin wanted him to. "I, ah!, oh!, I'm YOURS, Merlin! Hah hah, and your mine. Please, nngh, please let me come, oh, hah hah please."

Smirking down at his king, Merlin's thrusts particularly angled on his highnesses prostate a few more times before releasing his member and continued to thrust through his orgasm and the little spasms after that till he stilled inside his beloved as Arthur tried to catch his breath. "Yes you are Arthur and I plan to show you many more times tonight, but first I do believe our visitors need to be heading back to their time to make their own claiming, don't you think so boys?"

The present Merlin and Arthur, who up until this point had been staring slack-jawed at the proceedings and not at all thinking on the fact of whether or not the sorcerer actually knew of their presence, were startled at being looked at as well as addressed.

The future Merlin smirked at the prince and his manservant and made a shooing motion toward the door of the chamber. "All in good time boys, all in good time, trust me that is only the tip of what you are about to explore, get back now and talk about what you have discovered."

Bewildered the two looked at each other, before flushing and releasing their hands that they realized were still clasped and quickly made their way toward the door of the chamber. Behind them they heard a dazed Arthur ask Merlin who he was talking to, Merlin chuckled and responded with "Shouldn't you be more worried about why I am still hard and inside you? Really Arthur you always focus on all the wrong things."

Before they were able to close the door behind them, they heard the bearded king give a low moan and "Oh, Merlin right there!" and then the boys found themselves opening their eyes and realized they were sitting just the way they were before: Arthur's head on Merlin's shoulder and Merlin's head resting on Arthur's.

Slowly pulling away from each other Arthur looked at his manservant and contemplated his next action before simply doing it. He was still exhausted and all he wanted was to sleep and he knew that Merlin was probably tired as well.

Reaching a hand around his manservant's neck he pulled Merlin into a sweet, slow kiss that held a promise within it, before standing up and going into the hall to tell the guards that he was locking the door and that they were to make his father aware that he would be catching up on his sleep and that he would appraise him tomorrow at lunch.

Returning to his room and locking the door behind him, Arthur made his way back to his sorcerer who was grinning goofily into space. "For now Merlin, let us just get some sleep and we will discuss everything tomorrow. I don't know about you, but I am far too tired to think properly anymore."

Nodding Merlin pulled the covers back to settle Arthur into bed as usual but Arthur merely snuck up behind him and forced him into the bed with him, making sure they were both comfortable and then rested his head on his pillow (his RED pillows thank you, he didn't know how Merlin had convinced him otherwise but he would be keeping his color scheme, thank you very much)

Arthur almost drifted off before he heard Merlin whisper: "Arthur".

Grunting in acknowledgment, (didn't Merlin realize it had been three days of no sleep for him?) Arthur waited for his manservant to tell him whatever he wanted so he could go to sleep.

"Your song was beautiful."

Huffing a laugh, Arthur opened his eyes to look into his sorcerer's own joyful eyes before quietly admitting: "So was yours Merlin, so was yours."

**TBC in Chapter 7: Thank You for the Music**

**Preview: **Shaking himself off, Merlin saw the owl sitting on his steed as it returned to him. The damn thing seemed far too cocky to be a natural owl (Weren't they prone to the night anyway? What was doing flying out in the middle of the day?)


	7. Finale

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any rights to anything.

**Spoilers:** Up to Series 2, after that it is AU

**Rating:** M

**A/N: **Oh the last chapter, I surprised myself by writing a really long chapter (I should be used to this by now, my muse just loves to write slash) I wanted this time to hold the first time between the boys so I wrote a bit more than I was planning. I had Merlin in the last chapter to show that Arthur's and Merlin's relationship was about being equals and that later on in the relationship Arthur would be willing to give up some control in the bedroom to Merlin. Their first couple of times I definitely only see Arthur topping though, so I wanted to make their first time with him on top. Hope you guys like, it is very different from the last scene. Also there is a kind of a cliff hanger ending (though my preview kind of gives it away) but it is just for the epilogue which I will be posting tomorrow. I must give praise to Adam Lambert's _For Your Entertainment_ album it inspired almost the whole bit of this chapter. Who knew that was so inspirational to my muse? Yay! So, enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Thank You for the Music**

Merlin awoke with a warm weight on his chest and a pounding headache. The headache wasn't anything new. Being Arthur's manservant as well as Camelot's secret magical bodyguard often meant sleepless nights or at the very least nights with very little sleep to be had. The headache was the unfortunate side effect of when Merlin's body simply got a decent night's rest after going without it for too long. It was his body's way of revenge he supposed for being a bastard and staying up when he knew he needed sleep.

Merlin thought over the last two days. He had traveled for hours at a fast pace, when suddenly an owl had appeared out of nowhere knocking Merlin from his steed. If he hadn't used magic to both stop his fall and his horse, Merlin didn't want to think about what could have happened. It would have at the very least left him stranded in the middle of the woods, most likely though he would have a broken neck.

Shaking himself off, Merlin saw the Owl sitting on his steed as it returned to him. The damn thing seemed far too cocky to be a natural owl (Weren't they prone to the night anyway? What was it doing flying out in the middle of the day?)

Upon reaching Merlin the steed stopped and thrust its head toward Merlin in a placating manner as if to apologize that his rider had been thrust off his back.

Petting the animal's head Merlin glared at the bird atop its back and really took in the creature. It was obviously magical, he could feel as much from the bird and it certainly didn't seem evil now that it wasn't appearing out of nothing and hitting Merlin in the face.

"Well then? I am in kind of a bit of hurry here." The bird tilted its head around in that strange way that owls do (Merlin usually found that fascinating but in that moment it just irked him. He had a Prince he needed to save and not a lot of time to waste on cocky birds.)

It continued to peer at him in that strange tilted position for a moment before letting out a type of coo and with a jump and a puff of smoke turned into a letter.

The parchment turned out to be from Gaius (Merlin was learning that spell at the next possible junction; he still rather liked owls even if that one had knocked Merlin off his horse.) Gaius explained all that had happened between Arthur and him as well as his theories that the witch somehow knew about Merlin's destiny to help Arthur create Albion and his belief that Merlin was the one who could break Arthur's spell.

Merlin had learned all of this from the witch himself, but it was good to know that Gaius believed the spell wouldn't truly be harmful to Arthur, as more a way for him to truly see those around him.

It seemed that the witch had set into motion a plan to open Arthur's eyes to everyone around him. With dread Merlin realized what that meant if Arthur asked him to sing as well. He would know everything about Merlin: all the lies, all the sneaking around that he had done since entering Camelot.

Would Arthur truly be able to accept him? Be able to see past the fact that he was magic and believe that he was Arthur's friend? Merely there to help him become the ruler that he knew he could be?

Merlin didn't know but he did know that he had to get back to Camelot. More than ever he resolved to master that teleportation spell when this was resolved. He was usually by Arthur's side but those times he wasn't he always wished that he could get to his aid quicker, one of these times he might be too late and that would be the end of Albion and the great king that Arthur would have been.

Merlin had road continuously for two days using his magic to alleviate as many of the needs that would have usually caused him to pause his journey. He was going to have to thoroughly wash this horse and pamper him once this spell was taken care of and whatever fallout happened. Being spurred on by magic was truly nothing that anyone(or horses) liked going through.

Merlin was brought out of his reminiscing of the long trek to this point by Arthur snuggling deeper into Merlin's side. He must have been exhausted from the ordeal of this spell. True Merlin had gone just as long as Arthur without sleep but he was at least used to that kind of abuse.

Arthur had so much on his plate, but he always made time for sleep in his schedule. He needed to be alert to make the decisions and act in the way that was expected of him.

Merlin continued to stare at Arthur and revel in the fact that he and Arthur were finally on the same page with who they were. Though he had been there for many of the journeys that Arthur had been forced and gone on, Merlin did always feel as if there were parts of Arthur he would never know. Who was he before the world forced the consciousness of ruling over so many people onto him? How had he grown up with Uther as his only parental figure? These were things that Merlin now knew about his future king, things that Arthur now knew about him.

He realized how alike and different they were now that he had seen so much of Arthur through the spell. Both knew what it was like to wonder about their lost parent. (He supposed he knew about Balinor now); what it was like to be different from all the other children: Arthur because he was royal and Merlin because of his magic; both saw the other as their equal, though Arthur had taken some time to come to this point and often regressed when he was angry with Merlin.

Merlin and Arthur were greatly different though as well in their growing up. Merlin had a loving parent who accepted him entirely, Arthur's father, though probably just as loving in his own way, had to raise Arthur with a firm hand and with the knowledge that Arthur had to be the right kind of ruler for his kingdom. That kind of pressure didn't always allow the proper kind of exchange between child and parent that was needed.

Merlin realized he had been lost in thought once more when he felt Arthur's breathing pattern change. Looking down he realized Arthur was staring at him with sleepy eyes. "So it wasn't some weird, elaborate dream then."

Merlin released a breath, for a moment he thought Arthur wouldn't have remembered exactly why they were in the bed together. "No, well yes, technically some of it was a dream provided by the spell, but the part about you and I going to sleep together, that wasn't a dream. And well the, uhh (God, he was blushing wasn't he?) the kiss, that wasn't a dream."

Arthur did something Merlin never thought he would do in the same bed as him. The Prat actually had the gall to laugh at his bumbling! Didn't he realize how embarrassing this was for him! It was hard enough wrapping his head around the fact that Arthur knew about his magic but now he also had to deal with feelings he never thought he would be able to feel or act on in his life time.

Merlin huffed as the Prince continued to laugh at him and, having enough of that, Merlin tried to get out of the bed away from the annoying git.

As soon as he made to get away though, Arthur tightened his hold around Merlin's middle and buried his face in his manservant's chest letting out a final huff of mirth into Merlin's chest. (Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that Arthur was one of those guys that once you were alone with them really liked to snuggle)

Arthur looked once more up at Merlin, much more awake now. "I'm sorry Merlin but you really are too cute when you get embarrassed and try to continue talking anyway. I always thought that, but now that we saw all that is going to happen between each other I just can't believe you are so embarrassed over a kiss. Not that it wasn't great, but I would expect you would be more embarrassed about watching our future selves rather than about a kiss and falling asleep with each other the first time."

Merlin pouted at Arthur. "It's true watching something like that was embarrassing, especially since it was such a private moment between them, but it felt almost as if that wasn't us. And, well, I've only ever kissed one other person, you know that Arthur. And that was a woman, you're the first man I have ever kissed or even thought about doing anything with. Hell, you're the first man I have ever been attracted to. I've known for a long time that we had connected destinies, but not once did I ever consider this in our future. It's hard for me to wrap my head around."

Arthur had listened closely to Merlin while he voiced his thoughts, his eyes softening as he realized just how scared Merlin was about what the future held for them. Arthur shifted them so that he was leaning over Merlin as the younger man laid under him. Staring into his eyes and truly marveling at how he hadn't given in before this and accepted the feelings he had for his serv-Merlin, Arthur tried to assure Merlin."That kind of thing doesn't have to happen until you are ready Merlin. I think you know that I have had some experience with both men and women in my life. It was actually encouraged for me to get out my sexual frustrations in my teens with men because they couldn't become pregnant like women could. I want what I saw with you Merlin more than any of those others; I have never experienced anything like that, only dreamed of it. I never let any of the men I was with get that far even though I wanted to lose control like that, I have never been allowed to. We can take this at any rate we want to because at the very core of it, this is just the way it has always been: you and me hazarding out how to move forward to our future destiny together."

Merlin looked softly at Arthur, happy that Arthur had such an understanding of him now and of what they had gone through together. Shyly Merlin decided to see about doing something he had wanted since he had seen their future counterparts together. "Can we,… Arthur can you kiss me like we were that night? I don't think I can go much farther than that for right now, but I want to kiss like that. See what it is like."

Arthur smiled at Merlin, (God, he was going to dedicate all his time to making the man blush from now on, he was too much when he got like that) "It would be my pleasure."

Arthur slowly descended till he was kissing the man, which led to the greatest moment of Arthur's life yet. The feeling of the man beneath him wrapping his arms around his neck, of battling for dominance with their tongues in the way they always did with their words, Arthur knew that no other person could match Merlin in his life.

The man challenged him, understood him, was everything that Arthur needed by his side. When he was under the trappings of that spell, Arthur had wondered how anyone could handle the pressure of being everything that Arthur needed, but Merlin had already been doing all that. The only difference was that now Arthur wanted to strive at being that kind of person for Merlin, someone who could support him and bring about his own happiness.

Albion (The thought of it made him shiver) was going to be a place built through both Merlin and his combined leadership and hardships. He had wondered at how he could get peace with the magical community and the answer was Merlin. Arthur didn't yet have a clear plan about how he would go about it, but he knew that he wanted Merlin and him to rule that future kingdom together. With Merlin at his side helping him making the right decisions for **all **of his people.

The man beneath him began to squirm and Arthur realized this was probably the farthest the young man had ever gotten. Breaking the kiss and gasping for breath as Merlin lay panting under him, (He looked glorious with his swollen, red lips and flushed cheeks) Arthur tried to get his thoughts back on track. "I liked what I saw of our future together Merlin. I know how much you are willing to do and have done for me and I trust you. I also understand how new this all is for you and am willing to take it as slow as you need to. We can take it one day at a time. Last night, we slept in the same bed after defeating another spell that was placed on me, today is just another day towards our future, we can do whatever we feel is right for us at the time, no more, no less. I never want you to feel pressured in having to please me or think that I want you to do something in our relationship that you aren't ready for."

Merlin hugged Arthur to him, sure the more burly man was heavy but Merlin just wanted him close to him at that moment. "I never thought I was going to have this connection with someone. I was willing to give my entire life over to making sure Albion happened. That you were protected and set as King of Camelot, bringing peace to the realm: that was all I wished for. I want what I saw in the future too. Now that I know what we could have, I don't think I could ever be alone again without going mad with sadness over what I lost."

Arthur smiled as he snuggled with Merlin, relishing being on the same page as his sorcerer (That felt so good to say in his head, how had he ever thought magic was evil?) Eventually the two had to separate though. Arthur had promised an explanation for his father now that he had slept and Merlin had to report what had happened to Gaius, the man was probably sick with worry when he realized Merlin wasn't in his room this morning.

"I don't think you should tell your father about me just yet, Arthur, there is only so much that he can handle at this point I think."

Sighing, Arthur continued to lace up his boots. "I agree. I think, sadly enough, my father is going to be someone who can never know just how amazing and important you are to our kingdom, Merlin. You're going to help me shape Camelot some day and my father can never know because he will want to have you killed."

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur where he sat at his table as the Prince continued with his thoughts: "I want more than anything to just go in there and tell him about how I had discovered my other half, the person who can truly understand me but all he will hear is that I have chosen a man through a magical spell and that I must still be under its workings. That he just has to get rid of you and the sorceress who placed the spell on me in the first place. I can't lose you Merlin; I won't let him get in the way of our futures even if it means never allowing him the realization of the person I have chosen to rule my kingdom with me some day."

Merlin jerked in surprise: "You want me to rule the kingdom with you?"

Arthur turned to give him a curious look: "I thought that was made clear when you saw those royal robes you were wearing in that glimpse of our future?"

Merlin looked at his shoes: "I thought I would continue on as your advisor, maybe protecting you where others couldn't because I was more powerful than them."

Arthur stood and raised Merlin's chin much like he did when they were in the dragon's den in the vision caused by the spell. "Merlin we're two sides of the same coin. I want to spend all my days with you. I trust you. I know now there is no better person to lead by my side than you. Together we are going to rule the future Albion and make a land of peace for **everyone**. My first night under the spell's control I realized that to make peace with all my citizens, magic-users included, I would need help. I would need someone by my side that could help me accomplish that. You're that person Merlin. Together we can create a future where children can practice magic without fear and be accepted as just as normal as someone who cannot perform spells."

Merlin pulled Arthur into another amazing kiss (he was never going to get used to how good it felt to kiss Merlin) "You're amazing you know that?", Merlin asked, "You keep knowing exactly what to say to make me feel better and believe that anything we do is possible now, as long as we do it together."

Arthur smiled at Merlin, "That's because it is Merlin. As long as I have my sorcerer by my side I know that anything is possible."

**~1 Year Later~**

It hadn't been an exactly easy year. His father's death was the hardest to get through. Even when Arthur recognized that his father was only getting worse with Morgana's betrayal rather than better and began ruling the country in his stead. He had spent many nights wrapped up with Merlin crying for the loss of the man he had once known, the father he was just beginning to know (after the spell that had brought Merlin and Arthur together, Uther made leaps and bounds in showing his son how proud he was of him even if he wouldn't share with him who had broken his spell) He knew his father trusted in him to rule his kingdom, had told him as much the night before he had died.

Then there was dealing with Morgana and Agravaine, he didn't want to believe that both his sister (That was still an odd thing to Arthur but it also explained a lot) and uncle could possibly hate him so much for things that he had no control over. Morgana was beginning to see some light now that he had made it official that he more than approved of magic: he was enforcing the better treatment of both the Druids and any magical creatures still alive that didn't prove out to hurt Camelot, but both still held so much resentment toward those they had lost.

Gwen and Lancelot was a bright point. The two had gotten together after Arthur had revealed what he had seen during Gwen's song. The conversation had been hard, but after Arthur admitted that he had found the right person Gwen's answering "It's Merlin isn't it?" had brought about a bonding as friends that suited Gwen and Arthur much better than their romance ever had.

Lancelot had equally been as supporting once Arthur had esteemed him as one of his knights, telling Arthur that he was lucky to have someone as Merlin by his side, people like him didn't come along often.

Gwen and Lancelot's romance was the subject of much gossip in the kingdom. Camelot's citizens taking the view that the two were destined to fail (Arthur wanted to laugh at such people, knowing that the two were to one day wed)

The best part of Arthur's days was always with Merlin though, no matter what. The two had taken their relationship slowly, hazarding through discussing what Arthur would do once he came to rule Camelot, to steps in their relationships and learning more about each other physically (Merlin was extremely sensitive behind his knees whereas Arthur liked having fingers carded through his hair until he fell asleep at night)

They had still yet to take the biggest step together though: sex. It was something Merlin needed to learn more about, as well as something that Arthur wanted to happen after he was more settled in his position as King.

It was a tough year but at this moment Merlin and Arthur felt ready to take their relationship to that next step. Merlin and he had discussed it thoroughly and though both Arthur and Merlin liked the scene they had seen where Merlin took control, Merlin wanted Arthur to be top for their first time.

He still wasn't as confident with the physical aspect of their relationship, though he was more than good (The things that man could do with his tongue were far more magical than any spell he could perform) Arthur was still the one in their relationship who initiated much of the more physical acts of their romance.

Merlin lit the fires and the candles around the room with a low muttering of "Fire" in that weird language of spells and a flash of golden eyes. Arthur hugged Merlin from behind and the two just savored the moment of what was the first time they were going to make love.

Turning around in his lover's arms, Merlin kissed his king slowly, savoring the moment in his mind. When the two broke apart, they rested their foreheads together Merlin whispering a soft: "I love you." , into the small space between their lips.

Inhaling his future lover's scent, Arthur returned his "I love you" with a passionate kiss and lead him back toward the bed, that Merlin had made that morning (He hated that he couldn't declare Merlin as his Court Sorcerer yet, but Merlin insisted that the time wasn't right. They still needed a bit more pull with the council and that then he could quit pretending to be just his manservant and show the world just how amazing he was)

Slowly lowering both of their bodies to the bed Arthur ground down in Merlin, loving the moan the man released between their entwined mouths. He continued his tongue's ministrations with Merlin a moment (there kisses were enough to leave Arthur aching and craving Merlin and only seemed to get more amazing as time went by) before nudging the man toward the pillows of the bed (Once he had become king he had decided to move into the grander room in the East Wing and had gotten a bigger bed to match it. He didn't know how Merlin did it but he convinced him to get both blue and red pillows for the bed, and the room still caused him a hardness in his pants when he walked in and remembered the scene they had witnessed during the spell)

Remembering that moment of the two older versions of themselves, Arthur raised himself to his elbows. "Merlin, little help with the clothes?"

Merlin looked confused at his lover before realization at what he was asking registered and he let out a laugh and hit Arthur lightly on the arm. "You lazy prat!"

Arthur smiled lovingly down at Merlin: "Ah yes, but I am your lazy prat."

Merlin rolled his eyes, but muttered a spell and with a flash of gold the two men's clothes were strode across the floor. Looking at his scattered clothes Arthur turned to merlin with a raised brow. "What? You didn't say where you wanted them! And I think you have more important things to be thinking about now than clothes don't you, Arthur?"

Staring hungrily down at the naked torso of his boyfriend, Arthur licked his lips. "I certainly do."

Kissing Merlin again, Arthur took the time to devise a plan of attack before deciding to show Merlin how much he appreciated his body.

"I love your cheekbones." As he said this Arthur kissed both cheeks.

"I love the spot right behind your ears that makes your breath hitch." A kiss was placed on this same spot illiciting the expected reaction from his warlock.

"I love your collarbones" the king laved his tongue over both bones leaving a nip on the shoulder when he finished with the right one.

"I love how your skin glows like the moon. How beautiful you are when you are flushed and panting with the passion that I caused in you."

The Prince continued down Merlin's body, stating his love for Merlin and showing him until he reached his straining manhood. Looking up into the eyes of his panting lover Arthur declared: "I love everything about you Merlin. No one else will ever come close to matching how much I love you."

With those words the King of Camelot lowered his mouth onto his lover, causing the man under him to release a cry of "Arthur! "

Arthur focused on the vein that ran down the length of Merlin's member, trying to lave his tongue around the organ (the man was about the same size as he as far as the length of him but his was a bit slimmer than Arthur's own manhood)

He focused on the sounds Merlin gave as he altered between suction with his mouth and moving his mouth up and down on Merlin, taking more and more of the man in his mouth until he reached the man's coarse hair at his pelvis.

Merlin writhed under him, trying to buck into Arthur's mouth but the man kept him pinned under him. Finally Merlin carded his hands through Arthur's hair (God, Arthur loved that) and his upper body rose off the bed as Arthur swallowed around him, releasing his fluid into his lover's waiting mouth.

Arthur swallowed the bitter liquid (weirdly he enjoyed Merlin's taste, wondering not for the first time if that meant they really were made for each other if he enjoyed even the taste of the man's semen) and raised himself till he was sitting on his haunches staring at the blissed-out Merlin below him.

Savoring the fact that he had caused this pleasure for Merlin that he could give him this, Arthur allowed himself a rub to his own arousal before reaching for the oil on the bed side table they had prepared for this night.

While Merlin was still trying to regain his footing, Arthur lubed his finger and began the process of stretching his lover. At the third finger Merlin began to pant with pleasure again. Both Merlin and Arthur had begun practicing both going down on one another and fingering the other to get better used to the intrusion before the night they went all the way together a couple months into their relationship. So Arthur knew just where he needed to stroke just as Merlin knew how to relax his body, making it easier for Arthur to open him up.

Arthur continued in this way till he got up to four fingers. By this time Merlin was begging Arthur to get on with it. "Arthur, now! Please, now, I'm ready. Make love to me."

Arthur shuddered at Merlin's needy whine and had to calm himself before he attempted to slick himself with the oil. Once he was ready he leaned over Merlin, making eye contact with his lover. "Merlin…"

Nodding, Merlin wrapped his legs over his King's hips and allowed for Arthur to slowly thrust his way into his virgin body. Arthur paused and waited at every hiss of pain and every clench to the channel he was making his way in to until he was all the way inside of Merlin, his hips flushed with Merlin's.

The moment was too much to bear for Arthur, teas slid down his cheek as he reveled in how connected he and Merlin were in that moment, how beautiful it was. Merlin looked up at his lover when he felt wetness hit his face, when he saw that Arthur was crying he lifted his hands to cup Arthur's face pulling the man into a loving kiss. "It's ok Arthur. I'm right here, I'm right here with you. I love you."

Merlin continued to pepper his Arthur with kisses on his face and neck, any where he could reach, until Arthur let out a stuttery breath. Looking into his sorcerer's eyes Arthur let out an amazed breath: "I love you too Merlin, so much. I have never felt this connected to someone before."

With this statement the King began to make shallow thrusts, allowing Merlin to get used to the feeling of Arthur moving in him before moving to harder and faster thrusts. Merlin threw his head back. "nngh Arthur, so perfect. Feel so connected to you. More, I want more, please, Arthur please."

Merlin's pleas didn't go unanswered for long. Arthur increased his thrusts, lifting Merlin's legs from around his waist to over his shoulders, allowing him deeper as well as hitting that place that caused the greatest sensation for Merlin.

Arthur couldn't last much longer, he had been teetering on the edge for some time now, and focused on Merlin's member with his hand, trying to match the rhythm of his hand with that of his hips. "Come with me Merlin."

The Sorcerer fell over the edge and just like that the sensation around his manhood became too much for Arthur as Merlin's walls contracted with his orgasm.

The two both collapsed as well as the furniture around their room (they realized early on that when Merlin lets go during an orgasm his magic goes a little crazy. Arthur found it insanely funny every time because it was always something different. The time he made an owl appear in the corridor when he brought him off in the adjacent alcove was by far the funniest. The commotion it caused in the library was the stuff of legends. He swore he could still hear it screeching in the upper tower some times.)

Arthur snuggled into Merlin's chest after the man had caught his breath and the man under him carded his fingers through Arthur's hair the way he knew he liked it. He knew sleep would be on him soon but Arthur wanted to revel in this moment as long as possible. Sitting up and grabbing Merlin's hands from his hair, Arthur placed a kiss to both palms before looking into Merlin's eyes. "I love you. I can never say that enough."

Merlin smiled at Arthur, they had gone through so much that year, were going to go through so much more in their lives, but this moment was theirs and it was perfect. Placing his arms around Arthur as the man settled by his side Merlin let his man know just what he thought: "This moment was perfect, Arthur. I couldn't have asked for any one better or more capable. Thank you. You made tonight better than I ever dreamed."

As the two settled into a peaceful slumber after sharing their first of many nights together, a woman with a child in a basket smiled into her pool of water. "Soon, boys, soon the next step of your destiny will come knocking."


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Rating: **M for graphic MalexMale sex scene

**Spoilers:** Up to the end of Series 2, AU after that

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long guys! I was part of a wedding and this week just kind of got out of hand helping the bride and groom! _ I do so hate being apart of weddings! And also sorry about last chapter, I edited one last time on the ff site and added the preview but apparently it didn't go through! So my hint about the epilogue was never known! T^T Oh well, makes it a better surprise I suppose! This will be my last uploading for this fic for a while, though I may come back with little snipets here and there so keep me on alert! You know, if you want... I am currently working on an X-Men:First Class fic as well as another Merlin one (the Merlin one is really challenging me because I have to write songs which I am total crap at, but hey! the idea is worth it!) Hopefully you guys have enjoyed this story and will continue to support me in my writing foray! Love you guys! Enjoy!

**Epilogue**

**~5 Years Later~**

Arthur stared out their bedroom window as the sun rose over Camelot. Merlin had been visiting Morgana in the Druid camp for the last three days, an agreement they had come upon in the following peace talks.

Morgana had been so upset over the loss of her sister, so angry at Uther, it had taken a fight between Merlin and her, sorceress against warlock to finally get her to just listen to reason. But finally, while Morgana was on her back telling Merlin to finish her just as he tried to do before, Merlin got her to listen to him.

He decided to start by telling her everything. Everything that he had suffered under: watching his father die after only knowing him a day, the times his mother had been attacked and he could do nothing even though he was the strongest man in his village, but most importantly he told her about how sorry he was that he had to kill her that day. That it had been the toughest decision he had to make at that point.

Morgana had laughed at his pain, still not wanting to let go of her hate. It was at that point that Merlin remembered the one person that Morgana might still be willing to fight for, willing to let go of her hate for: Mordred.

The Druids and Mordred were on much better terms with Arthur and Merlin now that magic was allowed in Camelot and Merlin was Court Sorcerer helping those around their kingdom. Mordred and Merlin had a relationship now of almost mentorship. Merlin explaining the world of magic, of how dark magic could rampage your soul while good magic could help the world around you, enhance it even.

Mordred had been just as hateful as Morgana at first, but the more Merlin and he discussed magic the more Mordred began to respect Merlin, began to understand his place in helping Camelot. Mordred wanted to help the King and warlock that were making it safer for their kind once more. Merlin had even admitted in the quiet of the bedroom that he thought Mordred would make a fine apprentice to him one day, taking over his duties as Court Sorcerer when Merlin deemed himself ready to retire.

It was therefore using Mordred that Merlin and Morgana's relationship began to repair. Her heart was softened with Mordred to take care of and be with. The Druids were therefore a necessary visit for Merlin every few weeks for keeping up with Morgana and Mordred, as well as a time for learning and sharing between all the magic-users. Through Merlin's efforts they had gained strong allies as well as providing Merlin the opportunity to feel out what he could expect as the Court Sorcerer.

Arthur was waiting for his warlock lost in thought about what they would do upon his return, when a knock sounded on the door. After giving his permission to enter, a guard from the front steps entered carrying a basket. If that sight wasn't strange enough, the basket was slightly moving as well as emanating strange noises.

The guard held it away from his body, as if the creature inside were going to jump out and attack him. The king didn't know what to make of the strange sight. Obviously the guard didn't deem whatever was inside the basket too worrisome or dangerous as he was bringing it to the king in his bedchamber.

Making his way over, the King peered inside the basket. In it was a small baby, its eyes wide open as it gnawed on its tiny fist.

The King couldn't help himself as he let out a quiet "awww" and reached into the basket, removing the baby from its confines. "Where did you find him?"

Shaking his head, the guard looked down at the basket, "It was the strangest thing, Sire. One minute the square was empty, the next there was this basket on the top palace step."

The baby giggled and reached for Arthur as if delighted to find himself under the King's attention. "Nothing else happened? No noise, no people in the near vicinity, no movement you could make out?"

Shaking his head the guard regarded the baby with clear confusion, "The only thing other than the baby's cries in the basket was a strong wind that suddenly picked up at the time, my Lord, nothing more."

Looking down at the baby in his arms, Arthur thought onto a time where another wind and baby had affected his life so greatly. "I see, have the kitchen send up warm milk for him and then send for Gaius; that is all."

Bowing the guard went to carry out the king's orders, leaving the King and the small baby alone. The child could not have been more than a year old; this could not possibly be that same child as before could it? It was definitely the work of a magical person though that did not tell him much now days.

He needed Merlin here. He didn't think this child could be used as a trap against him. (Hardly any magical person dared to try anything on Camelot now- fear of Merlin and Arthur's efforts toward bringing peace around the many kingdoms guaranteed that) but there was always the off chance that it was someone who felt wronged by Arthur and was seeking revenge.

Looking at the child though, Arthur just couldn't see how it was possible. The baby had a tight grip on Arthur's shirt and was laughing in that way that only an infant can.

A maid entering with a bottle of warm milk and Gaius interrupted his fun with the child soon enough. After a thorough examination by Gaius and a feeding/burping (He was slightly grateful for the time spent with Gwen and Lancelot's little one when she was nothing more than an infant-he knew nothing of taking care of a child before that point.) the baby was declared as just a normal little boy.

After his feeding the baby had let out a yawn and fallen asleep. He asked the maid to watch the infant in the adjacent servant's quarters, while the King waited for his Court Sorcerer.

The baby had spit up on his shirt, so Arthur decided to change into his royal robes without the help of his lover. (He had wanted to play the game where Merlin pretended he was still his manservant and he merely the Prince) As he began to change he thought about the child and what it could mean. He would not lie and say that he didn't see the newest citizen of Camelot showing up at that exact moment as a sign. Arthur had wanted for a while now to broach the subject with Merlin about his naming an heir. Perhaps going to the church where so many children became abandoned and him and Merlin having a go as parents. It was just in the beginning stages of a thought for him though, he hadn't even decided if he wanted to broach the subject with Merlin yet and here was this baby.

While behind the changing screen he heard the tell-tale pop that came when Merlin teleported back with his magic. (Though the Druids were now accepted and protected in Camelot there were still kingdoms that hunted the Druids in fear. For this reason Merlin never traveled by horse when visiting the magical folk, using the greatest discretion to keep them safe.)

Coming round the screen, still half-naked, he embraced Merlin from behind and kissed his neck, the other man letting out a soft sigh and sagging into Arthur's embrace.

It was always so hard for the two of them being out of each other's reach. It was something they would have to deal with for the rest of their lives but at least now that Merlin was declared as his official Consort and Court Sorcerer they could be open with their affections (Merlin was still opposed to too much public displays but Arthur had no such problems. He loved showing everyone just who Merlin belonged to.)

"God, I missed you. It feels so good to be home." Arthur hummed quietly, swaying a bit with Merlin, savoring the man's body before they would have to talk about the infant in the next room. (He had such plans too, he didn't wake up early for just anything)

Eventually Merlin turned around and started a slow passionate kiss, roaming his hands down Arthur's body reveling in the intimacy of the moment. (It was rare with the two's busy schedule.)

But when Merlin began making his way into his pants Arthur knew he had to stop the proceedings to deal with their newest visitor to the kingdom. "Wait, wait, Merlin as much as I would love to continue, someone arrived at the castle while you were away."

Merlin stared back at him confused and flushed (Oh, was he hard to resist right now.) "What do you mean a visitor?"

"Before you arrived a basket was found on the palace steps containing a baby. The guards didn't hear or see anyone place it there, just felt a strong wind before finding the baby, sound familiar?"

Merlin stepped back from Arthur, when the two were too close together it really was impossible to think of anything but sex, "What do you mean familiar? Arthur what are you talking about?"

Arthur smiled at his Court Sorcerer, he could be so protective some times (he was the only one that Arthur would ever allow to think like that, that he needed protection from the world. The only one he trusted to let his guard down around) "Let me go get him."

Arthur made his way toward the servant quarters and got the baby from the maid, the little guy was still sleeping so Merlin merely raised his eyes at Arthur when he made his way over to him. "I think he might be the same baby the witch who placed the lullaby spell on me had with her at times."

"How could that be possible Arthur? That was 5 years ago. That child should be at least six by now." Before being able to voice any theory that he may have developed, Arthur and Merlin felt a wind begin to consume the room.

Merlin readied himself in front of Arthur and the baby, but when the same woman appeared next to the window she looked so strange that Merlin didn't immediately attack. She was see-through, like a shadowy image of the person they had met so long ago.

Arthur checked on the baby but he was sleeping soundly, probably used to the wind created by the sorceress. "I see gentleman that my son has been safely ensconced to your care. I placed this message spell to activate when the both of you were within 2 feet of my boy, hopefully ensuring that you were alone. I have sent my boy to a point in the future where you have resolved many of your issues with your greatest enemies and are on the verge of peace. You may be wondering why the woman who meddled so much in your lives has sent her child to you so long after our last meeting. I discovered long ago the appointment of my own death, it is a terrible curse to be a powerful seer, because before we learn true control we see many things that we wish we didn't. My misfortune was knowing that soon after my child was born I would die. Because of this I did my best to assure the best fit for my child later on for when he would grow up and become the powerful seer that I foresee in his future, you two as the parents of my boy will lead to a series of great leaders in the world of great magical prowess."

The woman began to tear up and reach out to her infant son, "I want more than anything to raise my son but by the time he reaches your time I will have long passed. I have sent my son ahead in time to a place where you and Merlin are capable in your lives to best take care of him. I know you resent me and perhaps still hate me even, but I know that you two are an impressive team and will make the best choice as parents for my child. Please, if you can, please take care of my child in the way that I can't."

With this last plea toward the two, the woman began to fade leaving the two flabbergasted and staring at where the woman had once been. They both looked at the child asleep in the king's arms at the same time. "He, she left, I don't…" Merlin tried to stammer something but he was overwhelmed, she had left her child to them? She wanted them to raise him? True Arthur and Merlin were officially recognized as a couple and Arthur made it very clear that he would never take a queen. But could they handle raising a child together? The more Merlin thought about it the more he realized that he did want to raise a child with Arthur, that he did want to be a parent.

"If anyone can be parents to him, it would be us Merlin." Merlin raised his eyes quickly to Arthur's, who still had his gaze trained lovingly on the baby in his arms. Arthur met the gaze of his Court Sorcerer, "I know it seems crazy and out of the blue, but Merlin I think this child was meant to be ours, to rule over Camelot after we pass away; to help lead the future generations toward a land of peace and prosperity. What do you think, Merlin?"

Merlin smiled fondly at Arthur, with everyone else he was the strong King of Camelot but alone they were Merlin and Arthur, two men who loved each other and depended on each other. This decision was one they would have to make together, but Merlin knew in his heart what the answer was. Even now Arthur looked at the child with a fondness Merlin rarely saw in his love. Arthur with that child looked right, but could they do this? Take care and raise a child while changing the world around them? There was a heavy gauntlet placed on both Merlin and Arthur. They were both the visionaries and sought after leaders of the newly developing Avalon. Throwing a child into that mix, was that really what was best for a child's future?

Arthur looked at his silent partner; the man had his eyebrows scrunched up in thought, staring intently at the sleeping baby in Arthur's arms. The King decided on the course of action that he knew would convince him that he was right. Stepping into Merlin's space Arthur lowered the sleeping baby into his former manservant's arms. Merlin scrambled to make sure the baby was placed properly in his arms when Arthur randomly dumped the sleeping tike in his arms.

Merlin glared at Arthur about to give his lover a piece of his mind when a noise below him caused him to look down at the baby in his arms. The baby must have been awoken by the transfer of arms and now looked at Merlin in wonder. Just as he had done that day in the forest when his mother had told Merlin of her actions, the small baby reached up his hand at Merlin. Merlin's heart swelled at the tiny baby's actions. Rearranging himself so that he could hold the baby with one arm Merlin allowed for his finger to be in close proximity to the questing hand and was rewarded with a smiling baby that gurgled and cooed at the proffered fingers. Loving and happy the baby proceeded to kick his feet and shake his arms in glee.

Looking up at Arthur, who was smiling in adoration at the show of joy from the little one, Merlin knew that they could do this. It would take a lot more planning and each would have to make concessions in their lives but they could raise this child, after all they could do anything together. "I guess there is only one thing left to discuss."

Arthur looked perplexed at his other half, "What?"

Merlin laughed as he looked down at the happy baby in his arms, "What do we name him? Or did the mother leave something in the basket he was found in."

Arthur got a perplexed look on his face, "Your right. He doesn't have a name. What name do you think best suits him?"

Merlin sat on the bed motioning for Arthur to come sit by him as well so they could both more comfortably look at their surprising new addition to their family. "I honestly have never given it any thought. My expectations for my life seem to get more and more wonderful the longer I am together with you."

Arthur smiled, loving when Merlin gave credit of his happiness to him, and leaned in to give him a sweet kiss over their son (that felt so good to say, Arthur already knew that he would love being a father to his son). When Arthur pulled back from the kiss he looked down once more at the child in Merlin's arms. "I always loved the name Aiden. He was a character in a story one of my nannies would tell me when I was younger. He was a warrior that always protected villagers and commoners from threats that somehow always involved an ogre in one way or another. I wanted to be just like Sir Aiden when I was a child and when I grew older I always thought that would be a good name for my son if I were lucky enough to have one."

Arthur looked to Merlin and noticed the man was smiling at him, "I love that name, Arthur. Aiden Pendragon, it sounds perfect."

Arthur was about to comment more on including Merlin's last name in their son's name when the aforementioned boy began to cry. Merlin grimaced as the smell of the Aiden's problem assaulted his nose. Turning to look at Arthur, who had obviously smelled it as well, Merlin smirked. "Ready for parenthood, Daddy?"

Laughing at the sharp look from Arthur, Merlin took one of their extra blankets from their bed and placed it on the table and motioned for Arthur to go get him a replacement cloth for the little one. As Arthur went to the connected chamber with a mutter of "show off", Merlin's only thought was about how happy he was and how content he hoped he would be in the future with Arthur and Aiden together.

That night the King and the Court Sorcerer found themselves in their bedroom after a harrowing day of filling out Court forms and going through procedures so that little Aiden would be the officially recognized heir to the throne of Camelot. They had then planned for a fest to be held in the baby's honor two days from now and a public announcement to the people of Camelot that the King and Court Sorcerer were raising the boy and that the lad would one day succeed Arthur.

It had been exhausting work and there was still more that had been needed to be taken care of. Merlin had magiced the adjacent room to be fully equipped for the child and had chosen two maids who were to change during the night so that Aiden would get round the clock care for while he slept.

Even now when Arthur was hard and wanting Merlin continued about the room making it so that they could be alerted should anything happen to their son. He had also brought in more spell books than Arthur had ever seen before about how to place the best protection spells upon the child.

Finally Arthur had enough, "Merlin, I am worried about Aiden's safety as much as you are but he will be fine until morning. You and I have not seen each other in days and we have so much to celebrate. Come to bed, we can discuss more of our plans to protect Aiden in the morning."

Merlin rounded on Arthur about to explain that he had just found a spell that would allow him to enchant an item of Aiden's to alert him if he were in pain, when he noticed the state of Arthur. The man was laying on his back(naked as he had tossed his royal garb and collapsed on the bed as soon as they had entered), his eyes tired but wanting and the part of Arthur that usually stole most of Merlin's attention away while in the bedroom wanting and hard. Merlin realized Arthur was right, remembering his need before he had teleported home, how much he had been looking forward to reuniting with Arthur both physically and emotionally.

Merlin muttered one more spell, then began to make his way slowly to the bed, a piece of clothing making its way off his body as he went till he settled himself naked over the king's prone form. The Court Sorcerer began to nibble and kiss his love's neck while speaking close to his lover's body in the way that he knew aroused him. "I just had a few more spells to place, but these were ones I was going to enact anyway when I returned home. The one I just performed made it so that no one can hear us in the hallways or the nearby rooms. We can scream and moan as loud as we want."

Arthur's trapped cock, twitched at the implications of what they could now do. "Brilliant" was the only reply he could think of.

Merlin nodded into his neck before righting himself and placing his hands on Arthur's chest. "The other is a spell that I think you will be very happy with." With these words and the sorcerer above him eyes turned gold (Merlin with each passing day was able to perform more and more complicated spells with just an utterance of it in his mind. It was always so breathtaking to watch his love work his magic.) and Arthur felt his own manhood become slick with oil while the man above him groaned and arched his back.

With a groan of realization, Arthur surged up and impaled himself in his love's magically stretched and lubricated hole, the feeling of being inside his lover after so many days intense and breathtaking. Merlin wasted no time and began to impale himself again and again on his beloved, groaning and screaming when his prostrate was found by his ministrations.

The two men began a rough and steady pace of Merlin raising himself with his knees while Arthur used his hips to rejoin Merlin quickly. The two let loose a stream of "I love you" grunts and sometimes screams when the pleasure became almost too much.

Arthur grabbed both of his love's hands from where they still lay on his chest, taking the control of the rhythm they had been enjoying and with a kiss to his love's wrist twisted them around so that Merlin was underneath him.

Placing their entwined hands on either side of Merlin's head, Arthur began to thrust into his manservant with abandon, taking great pleasure in how he could make Merlin scream and writhe beneath him.

Merlin couldn't last much longer though, the combined pleasure of Arthur hitting his prostrate, the feeling of his cock rubbing against Arthur's abdominals as he lay over him to thrust, he only needed a touch to his aching need to send him over the edge. "Arthur, I can't, I need you…."

Arthur, after many years of sharing the same bed with Merlin, knew what he meant. With one last kiss to the right wrist held in his hand, let go of said hand and wrapped his own around Merlin's weeping prick. With only two pulls Merlin was contracting around him letting loose cry after cry as he came, screaming Arthur's name as the king himself released his pleasure into the man he was buried in.

Arthur continued his slow thrusts until both he and his love were spent. With a grunt and a whimper from Merlin, he removed his spent cock from Merlin's hole. The warlock, with a glow of his eyes, cleaned them both up while also cleaning the sheets.

As both settled into each other's arms, Arthur choosing to rest his head on Merlin's chest and listen to his heart beat while Merlin took comfort in running his hands through Arthur's hair; they each let loose a contented sigh.

Arthur began to drift off into sleep, his warlock's fingers putting him at peace and bringing about the sense that all was right with the world. "Welcome home, Merlin.", being his last utterance before he let himself fall into unconsciousness.

Merlin smiled as he himself began to drift off himself content knowing that the spell he placed on his son's room would alert them should any mishap occur in the night. "It's good to be home, Love."

**The End**


End file.
